Bulle de rien
by Skadia
Summary: Au Paradis, Charlie fait des robes, et les gamins dont Dean s'occupe veulent le pousser dans les bras de Castiel. Gabriel a la secrète ambition de rendre tout le monde obèse, et, sous l'impulsion de Dorothy et de ses cafés décorés, Sam fait du bénévolat.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue : A la cave ou au grenier.

_« Well, we found a little place that really didn't look half bad  
I had a whisky on the rocks  
And change of a dollar for the jukebox  
Well, I put the cold rock into that can  
But all they played was disco, man  
Come on, baby, baby, let's get out of here right away  
We're gonna rock this town »_ Stray cats- Rock this town

« Hey Deanie Pie... »

_Charlie avait la voix faible et gargouillante de qui se noie dans son propre sang et la seule chose que Dean pouvait faire c'était la serrer contre lui aussi fort que ses bras le pouvaient encore en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux roux et sales pour ne pas voir les autres corps étendus autour d'eux. _

_« On a gagné ? »_

_« Oui, Charlie, on a gagné. » _

Quand ils se réveillèrent ils n'étaient plus dans la vieille maison abandonnées où les démons avaient attaqué, si nombreux que même à quatre ils n'en étaient pas venus à bout.

« On est où là ? » Demanda Charlie en se dégageant des bras de Dean qui secouait la tête d'un air groggy, certain qu'une demi seconde auparavant, la douleur anéantissait encore toutes ses capacités de réflexion.

Sam était déjà debout et leur tendait les mains pour les aider à se relever en regardant autour de lui.

« Je crois qu'on n'est plus au kansas. »

« J'ai comprit cette référence. » Grogna Castiel en se frottant la tête. « Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit très pertinente. Aucun hourragan ne nous a déposés dans un pays magique. A moins que je sois resté évanoui plus longtemps que je le croyais. »

« T'étais pas évanoui, t'étais mort. » Fit Dean d'un ton brusque. Ils s'entre regardèrent, portèrent machinalement chacun une main à l'emplacement de leurs blessures, n'y trouvant que du tissus et de la peau saine. Aucune douleur.

« On est morts. » Fit Sam, à la fois perplexe et sarcastique.

« Littéralement. »

Charlie s'était avancée vers la fenêtre du salon dans lequel ils s'étaient réveillés en écarta le rideau gris du bout d'un doigt.

« Où qu'on soit, Baby nous a suivis. » Dit elle en désignant la longue silhouette de l'Impala noire garée dans une petite rue tranquille.

« Où qu'on soit, nous n'y sommes pas seuls. » Dit Castiel qui avait un cadre photo dans les mains. La photo le représentait dans une tenue qu'il ne s'était jamais vu porter, élégante, des gallons sur les épaules, un chapeau sous le bras. Sam se pencha par dessus son épaule pour regarder la photo et les quelques autres qui décoraient un buffet d'une propreté quasi maladive.

Charlie fronça les sourcils en voyant quelqu'un remonter l'allée. « C'est qui lui ? »

Dean s'approcha de la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils aussi avant de se diriger vers la porte. « Quelqu'un qui va sans doute nous expliquer ce qu'on fout là. »

« Mes amis ! » S'exclama Gabriel sur le pas de la porte en ouvrant grand les bras comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Dean lui fasse un câlin. « Cachez tous votre joie surtout ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? » Grogna Dean. « Qu'est ce que TU fous là? »

« Oh ça ? » fit Gabriel en tirant sur le col de sa chemise. « Tu t'es déjà demandé de ce qui arrive aux archanges quand ils meurent ? Apparemment ils font comme tout le monde, ils vont au Paradis ! »

« On est au Paradis ? » Fit Sam perplexe tandis que Charlie et Castiel s'entre regardaient.

« Yeup. Bienvenue au Grenier les gars, vous trouverez ça plus sympa que la cave. Pas de crochets, de flammes , sang tout ça ... On a de la bière au frigo et des cookies quelque part... »

« Tout ça c'est ... » Fit Charlie en désignant la maison éclairée par le soleil d'une très jolie journée.

« Votre paradis à tous. Allez savoir, quelqu'un à l'étage au dessus a décrété que vous méritiez une vie joyeuse et chiante à mourir en récompense vous savez... pour avoir sauvé le monde et d'autres trucs comme ça... »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux un moment jusqu'à ce que Castiel, toujours le cadre à la main désigne la photographie à Gabriel. « Joyeux et chiant à mourir ? Ça m'a l'air très différent. »

Gabriel haussa les épaules, écarta les bras en signe d'ignorance.

« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer quand même non ? Après tout, ça ne peut pas être pire que tout ce que vous avez vécu jusqu'ici. »

Charlie hocha la tête, lentement suivie par Sam. Dean et Castiel se regardèrent et le chasseur haussa les épaules.

« On a le choix ? »

« Pas vraiment. » répondit Gabriel. « Mais il paraît que ça va être bien. »

Deanie Pie et Charlie Bird

« Deanie-Pie ! » Cria Charlie en ouvrant grand les bras dans le hall d'arrivée de l'aéroport, lâchant sa valise au passage qui tomba près des pieds d'un passager fatigué et grognon qui la doubla en ronchonnant tandis que Dean la prenait dans ses bras.

« Charlie Bird ! Bon vol ? »

« Yeup. »

Dean attrapa la valise et entraîna son amie à l'écart du flot de passagers dont ils gênaient le passage. « Comment tu peux faire ça aussi souvent ? Ces trucs me flanquent la frousse. » Fit il en désignant les avions rangés sur le tarmac à travers la baie vitrée à laquelle ils tournaient le dos.

« Parce que je suis pas une chochotte monsieur le baby sitter ! »

Dean roula des yeux mais ne répondit pas. Il l'entraîna vers le parking et hissa sa valise jaune dans le coffre d'une vieille Impala noire parfaitement lustrée. Charlie retrouva avec bonheur les sièges en cuir qui, pour autant qu'elle le sache n'avaient jamais quitté la vue de Dean plus de deux jours d'affilée. Il tenait à cette voiture plus que la plupart des gens tenaient à leurs propres enfants.

« Alors ? Comment vont les choses depuis mon départ ? » Demanda -t-elle tandis qu'ils s'engageaient sur l'autoroute au son d'une vieille chanson qui faisait partie de la playlist qu'ils n'écoutaient que lors de ses retours au bercail. « Cas n'a pas mis le feu à ma boutique rassure moi ? »

« Non. » Répondit Dean. « Mais je crois qu'il a prit sur lui de refaire un peu la déco. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Nope. Mais fais moi confiance tu vas aimer ! »

Charlie grogna en croisant les bras. « Tu m'avais déjà dit ça à propos du cocktail au tabasco ! J'te crois plus ! »

Dean éclata de rire. Le cocktail au tabasco avait été la cause de leur cuite la plus désagréable à ce jour et atteignait facilement le haut de la courte liste des griefs de Charlie contre lui.

« Comment vont les choses chez Google ? »

« Bien. Finit le projet avec deux jours d'avance. Ça fait quarante huit heures que Kevin, Ash et moi on joue au poker dans le bureau, si je vois encore une carte, je vais gerber ! »

Dean rit. « Et moi qui espérais vous emmener Cas et toi au Rock'n'Troll ce soir ! »

« Tu sais que le machin vert du Rock'n'Troll est une table de billard ? »

Il hocha la tête en souriant. « Si tu crois que je suis pas capable d'y faire un tournoi de poker ! »

« Tiens t'en au billard mon grand. J'ai détroussé assez de monde pour la semaine. »

Dena hocha la tête avec une moue approbatrice. Des années plus tôt au MIT, ils avaient fondé une solide amitié sur l'air innocent de Charlie tandis qu'il lui apprenait à tricher au poker. L'élève avait finit par surpasser le maître, probablement parce qu'elle avait finit par assez bien le connaître pour savoir à chaque fois quand il bluffait.

« Et entre toi et Castiel ? »

Dean haussa les épaules, soudain sur la réserve, ce que Charlie trouva adorable. Elle se souvenait du jour où, sept mois plus tôt avant de partir pour un contrat chez Google, elle avait sous loué sa boutique à Castiel et lui avait présenté Dean.

Le sous locataire avait de si beaux yeux que la jeune femme en avait oublié ce qu'elle voulait dire, et il avait promené un regard curieux sur les photos encadrées qui ornaient les murs noirs de la boutique avant de s'approcher d'une de Dean au Comic Con. Il portait un costume de Batman dont Charlie était particulièrement fière et Castiel avait fait remarquer qu'il était « agréable à regarder. »

« Hé ! » avait elle protesté « tu parles de mon meilleur ami là ! C'est « magnifique » ou rien ! »

« Les yeux sont magnifiques. » Avait acquiescé Castiel.

Il y avait gagné un rendez vous arrangé avec Dean et un bail de six mois pour installer un studio de tatouage dans le local de la boutique de Charlie. Le temps pour elle de remplir son contrat à l'autre bout du pays et de revenir prendre possession des murs, le compte en banque alourdi de plusieurs milliers de dollars.

« Rien de plus » Répondit Dean en la sortant de son souvenir. « On apprends à se connaître. »

« Depuis quand tu apprends à connaître les gens toi ? »

« Oh lache moi ! » Grogna-t-il en lui donnant un coup léger sur la cuisse. « J'imagine qu'on passe chez toi ? Tu l'as lavé quand pour la dernière fois ce jean ? »

Elle baissa les yeux sur l'un des rares jeans qu'elle possédait et le t shirt Superman qu'elle portait sous un perfecto en cuir qui commençait à lui tenir trop chaud.

« Un jean n'est pas censé se laver ! »

Dean roula encore des yeux en soupirant. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Charlie Bradbury avait toujours fait le même choix dans sa vie, répondant « les deux » à chaque fois qu'on lui proposait une alternative. Elle avait refusé de choisir entre le classicisme intemporel (selon elle) des années cinquante et les références à la pop culture et s'était mise à se coudre des robes d'époque avec ses vieux t shirts à l'effigie de ses super héros préférés sans cesser d'étudier pour obtenir un diplôme en électronique. Elle avait obtenu un poste convoité chez Google avant même d'être diplômée et lui avait préféré des contrats de plusieurs mois une ou deux fois l'an. Le reste du temps elle continuait de fabriquer d'improbables robes qu'elle vendait dans une petite boutique du nom de « YES ! »

Sa capacité à concilier deux parts totalement contradictoires de sa personnalité émerveillait Dean. Lui même n'avait jamais eut son diplôme et ne le regrettait que rarement. Il s'était réfugié dans leur ville natale et avait trouvé un emploi qui lui donnait entière satisfaction au jardin d'enfant. Les gosses l'adoraient et d'après leurs amis c'était parce qu'il n'était lui même qu'un grand gosse.

Une heure plus tard, Charlie ressortait de sa chambre dans une robe bleue dont la poitrine affichait fièrement « Trust me I'm the doctor ». Elle s'était fait un chignon banane et un trait d'eye liner dont un artiste peintre aurait été fier. Dean leva un pouce en l'air en signe d'approbation et lui tendit son perfecto avant de lui tenir la porte. Elle n'avait plus porté de talons depuis des mois ( « Des talons avec un jean ? Dean ? Ma mort tu veux ? ») et chancelait légèrement en se maudissant pour la millionième fois d'avoir fait installer de la moquette dans son appartement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant YES ! peu de temps après au moment ou un client en sortait, examinant à la volée la tenue de Charlie et la voiture d'époque dont elle sortait. Castiel, un grand sac jaune à la main jetait des tampons de coton imbibés de sang, des cupules d'encre et dévissait avec précaution l'aiguille du dermographe avant de l'évacuer dans une boite en plastique. Il sourit en voyant Charlie entrer.

« Bienvenue chez toi. » fit il avec un signe de tête. « Je termine et je suis à vous. »

Charlie promena son regard sur les murs, entre les photos encadrées avaient poussé des dessins de tatouages et quelques photos des réalisations de Castiel. En six mois, il avait du se faire un petit nom car un certain nombre semblaient appartenir aux mêmes clients.

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? Les photos... il fallait que je montre quelque chose sinon les gens faisaient demi tour. » Fit Castiel en revenant de l'arrière boutique, sa veste à la main.

Charlie secoua la tête. « Non. Ils font bien dans le décor. »

« J'ai vendu quelques robes aussi. »

Elle haussa les sourcils perplexe. « Pas à n'importe qui j'espère ? Je tiens à ces fringues ! »

Castiel eut l'air un peu contrit et baissa les yeux confus, prêt à s'excuser.

« Elle se moque de toi, Cas . Les robes auxquelles elle tient, elle les garde pour elle. »

Charlie hocha la tête et poussa Castiel vers la sortie. « On va être en retard et Benny va encore dire que c'est de ma faute ! »

Le Rock'n'Troll était devenu leur repère favoris après que Benny Laffite en ait prit les rennes attendant de trouver un meilleur nom avant de le changer. Diplômé du MIT comme Charlie, il s'était reconverti dès ses études finies dans les petits boulots dépourvus d'intérêt et de responsabilités. Dean se demandait fréquemment pourquoi son ami s'était tant acharné à obtenir son diplôme si c'était pour ne jamais l'utiliser mais il n'avait jusqu'ici pas osé lui poser la question. D'une manière générale, il évitait de contrarier quiconque avait le pouvoir de cracher dans son plat avant de le lui servir avec un grand sourire. Il avait vu Benny faire et ne tenait pas à en faire les frais. Le cuistot accueillit Charlie avec une exclamation de ravissement en la serrant dans ses bras assez fort pour la décoller du sol.

« Alors combien combien combien ? » Fit il tandis que Dean vérifiait discrètement qu'il n'avait pas laissé d trace de graisse sur la robe de leur amie.

« Douze mille. » Répondit la jeune femme en levant une main en l'air dans laquelle tapa Benny avant de leur désigner une table.

« Douze mille quoi ? » Demanda Castiel doucement à Dean.

« C'est le montant de son chèque pour son contrat de sept mois. Benny fait les comptes et à chaque fois qu'elle revient de Californie, il lui fait une liste d'organisations caritatives qui ont besoin d'un don. »

« Et je donne à chaque fois. » Ajouta Charlie en poussant Dean du coude pour qu'il lui fasse de la place sur la banquette.

« Douze mille » fit Castiel pensivement. « J'ai jamais entendu parler d'autant d'argent en une seule fois. »

« C'est juste le prix d'une seule bombe tu sais. » Fit Charlie.

Castiel lui jeta un regard froid et elle se mordit les lèvres soudain honteuse. « Désolée. » S'excusa-t-elle « c'était maladroit. »

« Oui. Changeons de sujet. Tu as travaillé sur quoi ces derniers mois? »

Dean perdit vite tout intérêt à la conversation connaissant déjà par cœur le dernier projet de Charlie. Il se demandait si elle avait fait exprès de gaffer en parlant des bombes. Castiel ne lui avait jamais caché qu'en sous louant sa boutique, il cherchait juste à se réorienter suite à l'avortement de sa carrière militaire. Dean était presque sur que les lignes qu'il avait tatouées sur les épaules représentaient son grade mais il n'avait pas osé lui poser la question même s'ils se fréquentaient depuis plusieurs mois. Certaines choses requéraient un degré d'intimité qu'ils ne partageaient pas encore. Et de toute façon, Castiel n'avait pas l'air enclin à en parler.

Benny leur fit servir à chacun un plat du jour et les rejoignit à la fin de son service en tendant à Charlie une liste crasseuse qui avait manifestement été commencée des semaines plus tôt.

« Un jour, on fera un article de journal sur toi madame double vie. »

« J'espère bien ! En attendant viens par là, ça fait six mois que je t'ai pas mis une raclée au billard ! »

Dean et Benny éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

« Dans tes rêves que tu me mets une raclée en quoi que ce soit ! » Protesta Benny.

C'était une constante dans leur relation. Charlie était d'une nullité lamentable au billard mais leur meilleur atout aux tournois de poker. Et la blague était récurrente entre eux. Dean avait déjà agréablement trop bu et il se dit avec tendresse qu'en cet instant la vie ne pouvait pas être mieux.

Il se trompait lourdement.


	2. Chapter 2 : Batman dans un café

Chapitre 2 : Batman dans un café

Le ronflement de la Harley était tout ce qui troublait le silence de l'aube de la rue commerçante quand Dorothy se gara sur le petit parking des employés à coté du coffee shop. Être d'ouverture avait l'avantage qu'elle pouvait se garer sans avoir à louvoyer entre les piétons. Mais il était si odieusement tôt que même le soleil n'avait pas encore daigné sortir du lit.

Elle baillait encore en poussant la porte de l'épaule et en posant son casque au dessus de son casier. Le café n'ouvrirait pas officiellement avant une bonne heure et elle décida de repousser le plus possible le moment où elle devrait enfiler son uniforme. Tant pis si ses bottes laissaient quelques traces d'huile sur le carrelage. Ou tant mieux à vrai dire, l'idée qu'un client puisse déraper et se renverser dessus son café hors de prix avait quelque chose de tout à fait jouissif pour quelqu'un qui s'était levée beaucoup trop tôt et qui s'attendait à un long et épuisant défilé de consommateurs tous moins agréables que les autres.

On toqua à la porte tandis qu'elle mettait les machines en route.

« On est fermés. »

La fille de l'autre coté baissa la tête d'un air triste et fatigué. « Désolée, je repasserai. »Le son parvint à Dorothy étouffé de l'autre coté de la porte que la fille n'avait pas poussée et elle se sentit d'un coup prise de remords. Si l'intruse avait râlé ne serait ce qu'un peu, Dorothy aurait haussé les épaules, mais celle ci s'était excusée. En trois pas elle avait ouvert la porte et la clochette de l'entrée retint la visiteuse matinale.

« Les machines ne sont pas encore lancées mais si ça ne vous dérange pas d'attendre ça vous évitera le rush du matin. » Dit Dorothy, forçant l'amabilité hors de sa bouche. Un client est un client, tant qu'elle payait Dorothy décida de bien la traiter. Ça ferait toujours une commande de moins dans le flot du coup de feu matinal.

« Merci . » La fille avait un joli sourire et Dorothy la dévisagea une seconde, impressionnée par la dextérité qu'il avait fallut pour tracer ce trait d'eye liner aussi droit et parfaitement symétrique au dessus des yeux verts. « Quoi ? » demanda encore la fille avec un léger mouvement de recul. « Si je dérange je... »

« Non … Non pas du tout je suis juste... rien... Vous voulez quoi ? » Demanda Dorothy abruptement.

« Heu... Un double latte s'il vous plait, avec un expresso le plus noir possible et du jus de chaussette. »

Dorothy étouffa un rire. « Rien que ça ? Ça fait pas beaucoup pour une seule personne ? »

« Je commande pour d'autres. » Fit la fille. Elle cacha un bâillement derrière sa main et Dorothy remarqua que son vernis à ongle était assorti à ses talons jaunes, eux même assortis à la robe qui semblait avoir été à l'origine un très vieux T-Shirt avec l'emblème de Batman dessus.

« Jolie robe. » Commenta-t-elle pour faire la conversation.

« Merci, je l'ai faite moi même. » Répondit l'autre en s'accoudant au comptoir pendant que Dorothy préparait sa commande. « Je les vends dans la boutique en face. Je m'appelle Charlie. » Elle lui tendit une main que Dorothy serra en se présentant à son tour.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vue et je travaille ici depuis trois mois. »

« Vous avez du voir mon collègue. Castiel ? Grand, brun, jolis yeux, tatoué ? »

Dorothy hocha la tête. « J'envisageais de lui donner du travail, il est bon ? » Elle se retourna, le double latte en main et le tendit à Charlie avant de lancer l'expresso. L'odeur du café emplissait déjà la boutique.

« Je crois. Ils sont chouettes vos lattes. »

« C'est parce qu'ils sont faits avec amour. » Lança Dorothy avec un clin d'œil. La fille sourit.

« Elle est à vous la moto devant ? »

Dorothy hocha la tête. « Je bosse ici à mi temps, le reste du temps je bricole dans le garage sur Sioux Avenue. »

« Oh, j'ai un ami qui y va pour sa voiture. Une vieille Impala. »

« Baby ? »

Les yeux de Charlie s'allumèrent et un grand sourire lui étira le visage. « Elle même. »

« Sacrée voiture, bien entretenue. Dean a l'air d'un mec sympa. »

« Il l'est. » confirma Charlie.

Elle resta accoudée au bar pour finir son café et s'éclipsa avant l'heure d'ouverture officielle laissant Dorothy se changer. Elle la regarda traverser la rue, tenant avec précautions les deux cafés qui n'étaient pas pour elle avant d'entrer dans la boutique. Quand elle ressortit de son vestiaire, affublée de hideuse tenue des employés du coffee shop, la vieille Impala noire était garée dans la rue encore déserte et Castiel en sortait. Dorothy se surprit à souhaiter que Charlie revienne le lendemain matin. Puis le flot des clients lui changea les idées.

##

« Faut qu'on parle. »

Castiel avait à peine franchit la porte que Charlie déclenchait les hostilités en lui tendant un café. Son visage souriant contredisait la fermeté de son ton . Il s'assit d'une fesse sur sa table à dessin et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu peux pas rester ici, avec les tissus et les produits chimiques on va coller une infection à tes clients. Si tu veux, on débarrasse la réserve à l'étage, on aseptise tout et on te fait ton salon de tatouage là haut. »

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté perplexe. « Je m'attendais à devoir partir, le bail que j'ai signé ne court que jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. »

« Tu as envie de partir ? Dean t'apprécie et tes clients savent que tu exerces ici. »

« Et toi ça ne te dérange pas ? » Demanda Castiel doucement. « En comptant ce matin, tu m'as vu environ six fois au total. »

Charlie haussa les épaules. « Dean t'apprécie et il t'a vu plus de six fois au total, ça me suffit, je lui fais confiance. Alors ? Deal ? »

Castiel hocha lentement la tête et lui tendit la main. « Deal. Et merci pour le café. »

Réorganiser la réserve en salon de tatouage entre leurs divers clients prit plus d'une semaine au total durant laquelle Charlie prit l'habitude d'arriver toujours en avance pour faire ses comptes ou ses stocks avant l'arrivée des premiers clients. Chaque matin elle passait au coffee shop avant l'horaire d'ouverture et ses cafés l'attendaient ainsi que le sourire de Dorothy. Si elle avait été parfaitement honnête avec elle même elle aurait convenu qu'elle aurait pu se faire son propre café plutot que de dépenser presque dix dollars quotidiennement. Mais s'il y avait une personne envers qui Charlie Bradbury se permettait d'être malhonnête c'était elle même.

Le jour où Castiel déclara le salon de tatouage « opérationnel », Charlie s'assit dans le fauteuil, les mains bien à plat sur ses genoux qui dépassaient d'une robe à motifs de petites ancres de marine.

« Je serais toi, j'inviterais Dean à sortir pour célébrer ça. »

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à célébrer, le salon a monté un étage c'est tout. »

« Oh tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Cas, vous vous fréquentez depuis six mois et corrige moi si je me trompe mais c'est encore purement platonique. »

Castiel s'appuya contre son bureau, les bras croisés. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait en être autrement. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. « Parce que vous vous plaisez ! En tout cas toi tu lui plait. »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Je le connais depuis dix ans. Crois moi je sais comment il regarde les gens qui lui plaisent et tu as tout les critères requis. En plus, il me l'a dit. »

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté et Charlie sourit. Il ne se rendait sans doute pas compte qu'il faisait ça à chaque fois qu'il était perplexe ou sur le point de poser une question. « Quand Dean boit trop, il devient bavard et ça arrive généralement en ma présence ou avec Benny... J'ai un dossier grand comme ça de confessions qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir faites. » Dit elle en écartant les bras pour signifier la taille du dossier. Castiel sourit.

« Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que moi je serais intéressé par une évolution de notre relation ? Dean est un ami parfait je n'ai pas besoin de plus. »

« C'est pas une question de besoin mais d'envie en l'occurrence. » Argumenta Charlie. « Et Dean, tout le monde en a envie. »

« Tu devrais mettre ça sur un t shirt. »

« J'y compte. ».

##

Dean avait prêté sa précieuse voiture à Charlie pour qu'elle puisse aller se fournir en matériel de couture à l'extérieur de la ville en lui jurant de lui arracher les yeux si elle la rayait. Elle avait répondu qu'elle conduisait mieux que lui et qu'il devrait mieux parler en présence d'une dame. Castiel avait caché son sourire en coin dans son gobelet de café mais Dean l'avait vu quand même et l'avait traité de traître. L'ancien militaire y repensait en garant soigneusement la voiture à distance de l'école maternelle où Dean enseignait. De l'avis de Castiel, « enseigner » n'était pas vraiment le terme approprié mais il avait la certitude tout à fait fondée que Dean se mettrait en colère si on rabaissait son travail à celui de simple baby sitter.

Charlie lui avait jeté les clefs une heure plus tôt en marmonnant qu'il devait aller la rendre à Dean à la sortie de la petite classe, les lèvres serrées sur une série d'épingles qu'elle piquait méthodiquement entre plusieurs couches de tissus pour assembler le haut d'une robe. Depuis un mois qu'il l'entendait pester à propos d'emmanchures, de biais et de faux plis, il avait l'impression d'apprendre la couture par imprégnation.

Il y avait un petit garçon à l'entrée de l'école qui serrait un jouet Superman entre ses bras. Castiel s'approcha de lui en essayant de sourire gentiment mais il échoua manifestement parce que le gamin leva sur lui de grands yeux effrayés derrière ses lunettes qui glissaient de son nez.

« Hey. » Fit Castiel en se penchant vers lui. « La classe est finie ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête

« Je cherche Dean, tu sais où il est ? »

Le petit garçon hocha encore la tête et partit en courant. Castiel s'adossa au mur, rester à l'entrée était sûrement le meilleur moyen de trouver Dean quand celui ci sortirait tôt ou tard, mais Le gamin revenait déjà en traînant Dean par la main, et désignant Castiel du doigt.

« Ah. » Fit Dean en le voyant « Merci Timmy. Et va retrouver ta mère, elle te cherche. » Le petit garçon disparut en courant après avoir serré très fort la main de Dean une dernière fois. Castiel le regarda courir dans le couloir un moment avant de saluer son ami.

« Il ne parle pas beaucoup. »

« Il n'aime pas les nouveaux visages. » Répondit Dean. « J'espère que mon bébé n'a rien ? »

« Elle est plus vieille de neuf heures dpeuis que tu l'as laissée à Charlie mais elle va bien. »

Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas vers la sortie qu'un cri perçant les arrêta nets. Castiel se retourna avant Dean et une petite fille en sanglots stoppa net sa course vers Dean en le voyant. Il se recomposa un visage rapidement et se força à respirer. Il n'y avait pas d'attaque, il était dans une école maternelle, et les écoles maternelles sont pleines de cris d'enfants. Il se força à respirer tandis que la petite fille en larme s'accrochait à la jambe de Dean pour lui raconter ses malheurs.

Pas d'attaque. Juste un epetite fille. Une petite fille normale en salopette de jean avec une fleur brodée dessus. Juste une petite fille se répéta Castiel en boucle. Il lui fallut la moitié de la conversation entre Dean et l'enfant pour se calmer et il n'en entendit que la fin.

« Demain on lui expliquera qu'il ne faut pas tirer les cheveux des gens d'accord ? » Disait Dean à présent accroupi, une main sur l'épaule de la petite. « Mais ça ne sert à rien de lui taper dessus, il n comprendra pas. Je lui expliquerai, s'il le faut je lui tirerai les cheveux très fort moi aussi pour qu'il comprenne que ça fait mal, ça te va ? »

La petite fille hocha la tête en reniflant et se jeta au cou de Dean.

« Je t'aime toi. » Dit elle de sa petite voix.

Il sourit en la serrant contre lui et lui posa un baiser sur le sommet du crane. « Moi aussi demi-portion. Allez maintenant file je sais que tes parents t'attendent dehors ! » La petite fille détalla, son cartable rebondissant sur son dos.

Castiel souriait franchement à présent.

« Je n'aurais rien parié dessus mais tu es plutôt bon avec les enfants. »

« Yeup. » Fit Dean en se redressant. « Je suis plutôt bon avec tout ce qui a moins de dix ans et plus de deux roues. »

En sortant, Castiel repéra la petite fille entourée d ses parents à qui Dean fit un signe de la main.

« J'ai promis à Charlie de t'inviter à dîner pour fêter l'installation définitive de mon studio de tatouage. » Dit il en se faufilant sur le siège passager de l'Impala. Dean lui tendit sa sacoche à garder et Castiel la posa soigneusement sur ses genoux en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir. Quel genre de cours donnait on en maternelle ?

« Tu l'aurais fait si elle ne t'y avait pas poussé ? »

« Sans doute pas. »

« Je suis vexé. » Grinça Dean en mettant le contact.

« Tu n'as pas l'air. »

« Façon de parler Cas. »

« Oh... Alors, c'est oui ? »

« Yeup. Demain. J'ai conseil de classe jusqu'en début de soirée et je vais avoir besoin de me changer les idées après. »

Castiel hocha la tête. C'était étrange comme, autour de Charlie et Dean, tout semblait couler naturellement de source.

Le lendemain le même scénario se répéta quoiqu'un peu plus tard, cette fois ci, à la nuit tombée Castiel ne vit sortir que des adultes à l'air passablement agacés et un Dean, la tête basse et les épaules voûtées qui s'engouffra dans la voiture avec un soupir fatigué.

« Qu'est ce que ça a de si épuisant une réunion de parents d'élève en petite classe ? » S'enquit Castiel.

« Tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire qu'un parent bien intentionné ? Une vingtaine de spécimens ! »Soupira Dean en mettant le contact. « Dis moi que tu as envie de manger un truc gras et dégueulasse parce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'un burger là. »

« Va pour un burger. » Approuva Castiel.

A vrai dire il n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par la cuisine raffinée et lécher le sel des frites sur ses doigts était beaucoup plus amusant qu'utiliser des couverts.

« Oh, je suppose que je devrais te le dire d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'ai plus ou moins promis à Charlie de te faire savoir que je ne serais pas opposé à une évolution dans nos relations. »

Dean leva les yeux de son burger, la bouche déformée par une bouchée qu'il avait un peu surestimée avant de déglutir péniblement.

« Cas, mon pote, je passe la journée avec des humains qui savent à peine aligner sujet, verbe et complément... ça te dérangerait de parler avec moins de mots ? »

Castiel sourit légèrement. « Je lui ai promis de te faire savoir que tu me plais. »

« Tu sais, dans son esprit ça devait impliquer un peu moins de fioritures et plus de... » Dean s'interrompit et secoua la tête. « Peu importe, je suis flatté. »

« Un peu plus de quoi ? »

Dean considéra un instant ne pas faire ce qu'il avait en tête juste une petite seconde avant de se pencher par dessus leurs burgers et de poser un baiser sur les lèvres de Castiel. Il le sentit se raidir instantanément et réintégra sa place précipitamment.

« Désolé... désolé j'aurais pas du, c'est juste que... » Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux tandis que Castiel se ressaisissait lentement. « Pardon. »

« Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai... des difficultés avec les relations interpersonnelles »

« C'est à dire ? »

Castiel prit une grande inspiration. Il n'avait encore parlé de ça à personne et après tout, il avait promis à Charlie de faire évoluer sa relation avec Dean, il n'avait pas précisé de quelle manière. Il força ses mains à ne pas trembler.

« Les médecins ont appelé ça « syndrome de stress post traumatique », c'est ce qui m'a fait réformer de l'armée. Maintenant à chaque fois que je me sens menacé j'ai... comme des flashbacks, des réflexes de la guerre qui reviennent. Et je me sens agressé en permanence. »

« Tu n'as pas eut ce genre de réflexes avec moi jusqu'ici. »

« Je ne me suis pas senti agressé par toi jusqu'ici. »

Dean sourit doucement et leva son verre sans quitter Castiel des yeux. « Je suppose que c'est un bon début. Et j'imagine qu'être honnête sur ça, ça compte comme une évolution de nos relations. »

« Je l'espère, parce que je ne peux pas faire plus actuellement. »

« Des petits pas, c'est comme ça qu'on arrive au but. »

Castiel leva son verre à son tour. « Des petits pas » acquiesça-t-il.

##

Charlie ne s'était pas rendue compte que son double latte avait mis plus de temps que d'habitude à se faire, et Dorothy le lui tendit sans son couvercle. Il y avait un dessin dans la mousse, un Batman qui faisait semblant de sourire en brun sur fond blanc. Charlie sourit.

« Comment t'as fait ça ? »

« Me suis entraînée. » Répondit Dorothy. « Je me suis promis de t'inviter à dîner dès que j'arriverais à faire ça. »

« Dîner ? »

la barista hocha la tête. « Oui, tu sais, toi et moi autour d'une table avec autre chose entre nous que trois cafés et un comptoir poisseux. Et plus de dix minutes pour parler. Ça te tente ? »

« J'adorerais ! » Fit Charlie. « Et je vais jamais oser boire ce truc maintenant ! »

« Bois le, je t'en ferai un autre demain. Tu est libre quand ? »

« Ce soir. Demain. Tout le temps ? »

Dorothy sourit et lui tendit l'expresso de Castiel et le jus de chaussette de Dean.

« Demain soir, je passerai te chercher à la fermeture de ta boutique. »

Charlie hocha la tête.

Elle ne but pas le café avant que la mousse se soit dissoute, emportant Batman avec elle.


	3. Chapter 3: A petits pas

Chapitre 3 : A petits pas

« Everyday it's a-gettin' faster  
Everyone said, "Go ahead and ask her"  
Love like yours will surely come my way »

Everyday- Buddy Holly

Le projet leur avait déjà pris trois ans de week end et de vacances et il commençait juste à prendre une forme intéressante. La forme d'un gigantesque robot qui tenait à peine dans le garage de la maison de Dean et que Charlie redécouvrait à chacun de ses retours avec joie. C'était la seule occasion où elle troquait ses robes ajustées pour un jean qui, Benny en était sur, lui avait appartenu une éternité plus tôt.

« Il serait toujours à toi si tu rentrais encore dedans ! » Décréta Charlie en voyant son regard. Elle lui donna une tape amicale sur le ventre. « Tu devrais arrêter de goûter tes plats tu perds la forme Benny Bear ! »

De l'autre coté du robot, Dean eut un ricanement moqueur. « C'est pas ses plats qui le font grossir, c'est l'Angelus. »

Charlie fronça les sourcils . « C'est pas un machin de messe ça ? »

« Si. Mais c'est surtout la nouvelle pâtisserie de la rue commerçante. Et tu t'en serais rendue compte si tu passais pas tout ton temps au coffee shop ! »

« J'y passe pas tout mon temps et vous avez intérêt à me lâcher avec ça ! » Fit Charlie en levant son fer à souder d'un air menaçant.

« Hé on peut te charrier que six mois par an ce qui signifie qu'on est obligés de te charrier deux fois plus ! » S'amusa Benny. « Et que tu vas devoir trimer deux fois plus sur ce machin, Dean a bousillé les commandes motrices la dernière fois qu'on l'a testé. »

« Les commandes marcheraient parfaitement bien si quelqu'un n'avait pas fait tomber la boite à outils dessus ! »

Benny haussa les épaules d'un air pas concerné et tout les trois se mirent au travail en échangeant des commentaires plus ou moins intéressants sur leurs vies et leur ouvrage en cour. Ils ne se souvenaient plus exactement d'où leur était venue l'idée du robot et ils devraient sans doute blâmer l'alcool pour ça . Ainsi que leur curiosité parce qu'à vrai dire ils ne le construisaient que pour savoir s'ils en étaient capables.

Charlie s'éclipsa un peu plus tard pour se préparer à son rendez vous avec Dorothy, c'était le deuxième et elle avait l'intention d'être à son avantage. Dean et Benny l'escortèrent dans l'allée du garage avec l'air goguenard. « Le premier qui dit quoi que ce soit ... » les prévint la jeune femme en levant un doigt tout brûlé d'avoir trop soudé de circuits dans l'après midi.

Ils levèrent tout deux les mains en signe de reddition.

« On n'a rien dit. » Fit Dean.

« On constate juste. »Ajouta Benny en lui tendant son vélo.

Leur ville n'était franchement pas assez grande, de l'avis de Charlie, pour justifier la possession d'une voiture, notamment parce qu'elle disposait de Dean qu'elle avait assimilé à son chauffeur personnel (il ne s'en était jamais plaint!) et elle se déplaçait essentiellement en vélo même si maîtriser cet engin en jupe longue relevait du petit miracle.

Elle se félicita d'avoir pensé à sa tenue la veille en sortant la robe de son placard. Elle l'avait cousue (comme la plupart de celles qu'elle possédait) à partir d'un t-shirt promotionnel du seigneur des anneaux. Elle était noire en dehors de l'Anneau Unique en surimpression dorée sur la poitrine et des feuilles de Lorien qu'elle avait brodées au fil doré sur tout l'ourlet de la jupe. Elle avait décousu et recousu tout le matériau de base selon un patron de robe de cocktail des années 50 (en réalité début années 60 mais il fallait s'y connaître pour s'en rendre compte) et l'ensemble était une réussite qu'elle assortit après réflexion à des sandales dorées. Quand Dorothy passa la chercher, elle la trouva prête et maquillée.

« Tu sais, cet eye liner me fascine toujours autant. » Commenta la jeune femme en lui tendant un casque.

« Je t'apprendrai à faire. »

« Pas question, certaines d'entre nous aiment dormir le matin au lieu de se pomponner. »

« C'est ce que je fais dans mon autre vie. » sourit Charlie.

L'autre vie, Dorothy l'avait appris au précédent rendez vous, c'était ainsi que Charlie désignait le temps qu'elle passait en Californie à travailler pour Google. Le concept l'amusait beaucoup, elle qui n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme sans son look sorti droit d'un film en noir et blanc.

Le trajet en moto jusqu'au restaurant s'avéra moins périlleux que le premier qu'elle avaient fait ensemble, sauf pour les cheveux de Charlie auxquels elle tentait encore vainement de redonner du gonflant quand on leur apporta leurs verres.

« Dis moi, »Fit Dorothy en désignant la tenue de sa compagne. "C'est quoi le truc avec le look fifties?"

« Ca s'appelle le style rockabilly" Répondit la rousse avec un petit sourire. Elle faisait tourner sa paille dans son verre d'un air concerné. "Ça va avec un certain état d'esprit, un certain genre de musique, et une grande fascination pour une période hyper romantisée. On ne peut pas être malheureux quand on donne dans le rockab'. Et j'ai déjà été assez malheureuse dans ma vie. »

Dorothy l'observa un instant en se faisant la réflexion qu'on ne connaissait jamais réellement les gens en les observant. Elle se demandait à quoi Charlie faisait allusion mais ne posa pas la question.

« Tu m'as dit que tu avais un diplôme du MIT, comment tu t'es retrouvée à coudre des robes dans cette ville ? » Demanda-t-elle encore tandis qu'on apportait leurs entrées.

Charlie tripota sa nourriture un instant avant de répondre. « Dean m'a convaincue d'avoir mon diplôme quand je voulais abandonner... Je n'avais pas envie de leur faire honneur après ce qu'ils nous avaient fait. »

« Tu parles en code mademoiselle Rockab, et moi je suis pas allée à la fac alors il va falloir que tu sois plus claire. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« Ça tombe bien, on a le plat, le dessert, le digestif et après je fais du très bon café si tu n'as pas finit. »

Charlie sourit. « Pas longue à ce point. J'ai rencontré Benny et Dean au MIT. Durant notre deuxième ou troisième année, Dean s'est mis à sortir avec ce type... Un espèce d'artiste punk à moitié dingue. Un de ses profs avait une vendetta personnelle contre lui. Pour abréger, ce prof s'en est pris à moi lors d'une soirée. Dean lui a flanqué une raclée. Personne n'a tenu compte de mon agression, ou que le prof ait été saoul sur le campus malgré le règlement. Dean a été renvoyé et moi j'ai décidé de partir aussi. Je pouvais pas accepter de devoir mon futur à des gens qui manquaient à ce point d'intégrité et de valeurs. »

« Il s'est passé quoi après ? »

« Dean m'a convaincue d'avoir mon diplôme, et de m'en servir pour descendre le système qui nous avait fait du tort. »

Dorothy sourit, les lèvres autour de sa petite cuillère. « Je suis navrée de te dire ça mais bosser pour Google ne me semble pas vraiment révolutionnaire. »

« Je sais, mais ça paye bien, et on m'interviewe régulièrement pour mes projets. Je mets un point d'honneur à toujours mentionner le MIT comme la pire erreur de ma vie et à les faire passer pour une fac de décérébrés lobotomisant leurs étudiants. »

Dorothy éclata de rire et faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée. « Tu déconnes ? »

« Absolument pas. Ils m'intentent un procès par an et ils le perdent systématiquement quand ils vont au tribunal. D'habitude mon avocat se contente de leur rappeler qu'il a les preuves du renvoi abusif d'un étudiant gay. Ça les calme et ils finissent souvent par me verser des sous pour que ça ne s'ébruite pas. »

« Attends, ils te font des procès puis ils te payent ? »

Charlie hocha joyeusement la tête. Dorothy semblait aux anges.

« Charlie Bradbury, vous êtes un crayon spécial dans la boite et je lève mon verre à votre santé ! » Fit elle en levant effectivement son verre. Charlie fit de même et leurs boissons s'entrechoquèrent avec un joli « cling ».

##

L'arrangement s'était mis en place naturellement parce que Castiel habitait non loin de chez Dean et que de toute façon la boutique était sur le chemin du jardin d'enfant. Chaque matin, il passait chez Castiel et klaxonnait deux fois pour l'avertir de sa présence. Castiel mettait exactement une minute à sortir et à fermer la porte avant de se glisser dans la voiture à coté de Dean, sentant encore l'after shave. Agréable routine qui se prolongeait depuis plusieurs mois et à laquelle s'ajoutaient désormais les cinq minutes que Dean prenait pour récupérer son café au comptoir de la boutique et embrasser Charlie avant de partir travailler.

« Tu vis comme un vieux. » Se moquait Sam lors de leur discussion téléphonique hebdomadaire.

« Je vis sainement. » Corrigea Dean ce matin là en mâchonnant une tartine. « Contrairement à toi, je suis certain que tu manges n'importe quoi quand tu te rappelles que tu as faim ! »

« Faux. » Fit son petit frère au bout du fil et du pays. « Tu te souviens du restaurateur que son assurance voulait frauder ? Il ne pouvait pas payer les honoraires du cabinet mais ils ont passé un deal avec lui,il fournit toute la boite en plats le midi. J'ai même plus besoin de montre, ça arrive tout les jours à onze heures cinquante pile et c'est l'orgie. »

Dean sourit. « Au moins tu manges une fois par jour. »

« T'en fais pas pour moi, tout va bien ici. Pense plutôt à où tu vas me faire dormir la semaine prochaine parce que je ne passe pas mes vacances sur ton canapé, je te préviens ! »

« La chambre d'amis est libre. »

Pour quelqu'un qui avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à enquiquiner son frère, Dean se sentait particulièrement heureux à chaque fois qu'il pouvait le voir. Sam s'était exilé en Californie à peu près au moment où Dean avait quitté le MIT et n'en était pas revenu. Benny avait coutume de dire que les nounours l'avaient kidnappé. Dean avait mis plus d'un an à comprendre qu'il faisait référence à l'équipe de foot locale. La blague était mauvaise même quand on comprenait la référence mais ça n'empêchait pas Benny de la faire régulièrement.

« Ça veut dire que le robot fonctionne ? » Fit Sam plein d'espoir. Depuis le temps que Benny, Dean et Charlie travaillaient dessus, le plus grand fan de ce robot était Sam qui suivait les progrès de sa construction avec une dévotion de groupie. Dean le soupçonnait d'avoir fait encadrer une photo du jour où Charlie avait fait tomber une serpillère à franges sur la tête de l'engin et où ils avaient rebaptisé brièvement l'engin « Sammy ».

« T'emballes pas. On a intégré les moteurs, maintenant c'est à Charlie de bidouiller les manettes et même quand elle aura finit Benny peut encore avoir merdé les raccords aux membres. »

« J'adore quand tu es optimiste comme ça. »

« Je sais. »

Dean s'était mis en retard et Castiel l'attendait déjà quand il arriva devant chez lui.

« Dis, Cas, je me demandais... » Dean tournait autour du pot depuis environ trois kilomètres et il savait qu'il commençait à user la patience de son ami. « Tu pourrais me dessiner un tatouage ? »Il serra les poings sur le volant en se concentrant sur sa conduite pendant les deux très longues minutes qu'il fallut à Castiel pour répondre.

« J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. »

Dean se sentit physiquement soulagé et Castiel poursuivit. « Tes bras sont faits pour les manches, j'y pense depuis des mois. »

Dean secoua la tête. «Pas les bras. Les gamins le verraient. »

« Tu crois que ça va les déranger ? »

« Eux non, mais les parents sûrement. Et je refuse de perdre mon job parce qu'une bigote ou deux pense que je détourne leurs enfants du droit chemin. »

Castiel eut un petit sourire. « Le dos alors ? »

Dean secoua encore la tête en ralentissant devant la boutique. « Je suis torse nu parfois quand on joue avec les mômes en été. »

Castiel haussa un sourcil en penchant la tête l'air sceptique. « Et là les bigotes ne te posent pas de problème ? » Dean lui fit signe de descendre de la voiture et ils entrèrent dans la boutique qui sentait un mélange agréable de café et du parfum de Charlie. Il faisait encore assez chaud, même le matin, pour que Dean n'ait qu'un t shirt sur lui et il l'enleva après avoir salué son amie et écarta les bras face à Castiel.

« Même les bigotes ne trouvent rien à redire à ça. » Déclara-t-il avant de remettre son t shirt. Castiel se demanda s'il venait de lui faire un clin d'œil ou s'il se l'était imaginé ? Il se tourna vers Charlie, ignorant comment il était censé réagir. Est ce que c'était ce que les gens appelaient du flirt actuellement ?

La jeune femme souriait, assise derrière sa machine à coudre et haussa les épaules.

« Je te l'ai dit, Dean Winchester, tout le monde en veut ! »

Dean éclata de rire. « Tu devrais mettre ça sur un t shirt. »

« Je sais, c'est en cours. » Répondit elle pince sans rire.

##

« Tu parles de lui comme s'il était l'amour de ta vie. » Fit Dorothy plus tard ce jour là à une Charlie assise très droite dans son canapé. La jeune femme semblait particulièrement déplacée dans le décor de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Pamela. Leur unique table était actuellement occupée par un moteur de Victory, qui, de l'avis de Dorothy n'avait plus aucune chance de redémarrer après que Pamela lui ait asséné un (ou plusieurs) violent coup de clef à molette. En revanche elles avaient clairement établi qu'à l'instar de toute mécanique, une fois démonté, ces machins s'avéraient plein de pièces totalement inutiles. Pour l'heure une partie des pièces avaient roulé par terre et Dorothy se déplaçait avec précaution pour ne pas s'enfoncer de boulon dans les pieds. Pamela ne le faisait pas et injuriait copieusement chacune des pièces sur laquelle elle marchait.

En arrivant, Charlie s'était jetée sur le moteur et avait déclaré que personne, jamais ne devrait démonter ces trucs. Dorothy avait acquiescé et fait remarqué que « personne ne devrait » était généralement la meilleure phrase pour pousser Pamela à faire quelque chose. Un café plus tard, elles étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre sur le canapé noir et parlaient de Dean que Dorothy avait croisé au garage quelques jours plus tôt.

« Mais c'est l'amour de ma vie ! » Fit Charlie joyeusement. « Le meilleur ami gay de la meilleure amie gay ! On s'est dit il y a longtemps que deux personnes n'ont pas besoin de coucher ensemble pour que leur histoire d'amour soit épique. »

Dorothy la regarda sans doute un peu trop longtemps parce que Charlie fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Rien, c'est juste que... ce n'est pas un discours qu'on entends souvent. »

Charlie haussa es épaules. « On devrait. Tout le monde devrait accepter que « je t'aime » veut dire la même chose qu'on s'adresse à son chat, sa voiture, ses amis ou ses amants. Ca n'a pas d'importance tant qu'on est heureux. »

Pamela entra à ce moment là et Charlie la vit pour la première fois. L'impression fut bonne quoique surprenante. Pamela sentait l'essence et l'huile chaude et était habillée toute en noir. Elle avait une trace de cambouis sur le nez et ses cheveux bouclés étaient attachés à la va vite.

« Hey ! » Fit elle en ouvrant les bras pour saluer Charlie. Elle se retint au dernier moment en se rappelant qu'elle était couverte de cambouis.

« Charlie, voici Pamela, ma colloc, ma meilleure amie et la source de tout mes ennuis ces dix dernières années. »

« Tu m'adores ne dis pas le contraire ! » Sourit Pamela en lui envoyant un baiser. « Désolée pour la tenue, je sors du travail. » S'excusa-t-elle en se perchant sur le bord du canapé pour retirer ses bottes.

«Elle travaille à plein temps au garage de Bobby. » Informa Dorothy. Charlie hocha la tête.

« Tu dois connaître mon ami Dean ? Il y passe pour bricoler sa voiture. Je suis Charlie au fait.» Dit elle en lui tendant la main.

« Le beau gosse aux yeux verts ? Tout le monde le connaît ! »Fit Pamela désormais pieds nus en lui serrant la main. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain en retirant son débardeur qu'elle jeta négligemment par terre.

« Pam ! » Grogna Dorothy. « On a un panier à linge sale ! »

« Merci pour l'information, j'en prends note. » Rétorqua l'autre avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

« Désolée pour ça. » S'excusa Dorothy un peu gênée.

Charlie secoua la tête. « Elle est chouette. »

« C'est un puits à problèmes ! »

« J'ai entendu ça ! » Brailla Pamela par dessus le bruit de la douche. « Et je confirme. »

Charlie étouffa un gloussement.

« C'est elle qui m'a fait adhérer à notre club de bikers il y a quelques années, et aussi à cause d'elle qu'on se retrouve ici. Elle est recherchée au Texas pour avoir envoyé son ex à l'hôpital. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Charlie. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas juger les gens au premier abord mais présenté comme ça, Pamela lui donnait soudain envie de s'enfuir en courant.

« Il l'a frappée. Elle l'a poussé du balcon. »

« Il s'en est sorti ? »

Dorothy hocha la tête. « Ils habitaient au premier étage, mais je suis pas sure qu'elle aurait agit différemment au sommet d'une tour. »

« Il n'y a pas de balcons au sommet des tours. » Déclara Pamela en émergeant de la salle de bain dans un petit nuage de vapeur. Elle terminait d'enfiler un t shirt propre en s'égouttant sur le carrelage. « Mais ne l'écoute pas, elle me présente toujours comme une nuisance mais je suis la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis longtemps ! »

« Elle est modeste en plus. » Se moqua Dorothy.

« Vous faites partie d'un club de bikers ? » Demanda Charlie. Voir Pamela et Dorothy interagir avait quelque chose de fascinant pour elle. C'était comme de voir une double version féminine d'elle et Dean tant elles étaient à l'aise l'une avec l'autre et semblaient partager sans problème une seule bulle d'espace personnel sans pour autant se toucher. Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête en même temps.

« Avec du cuir et tout. » Dit Dorothy. « Enfin elle elle a le cuir, moi j'ai la moto qui roule. »

« Pas un mot sur ma moto ! Ce bébé sera en état de rouler la semaine prochaine et elle va vous en mettre plein la vue ! »

« Il y a quoi la semaine prochaine ? »

Dorothy et Pamela se regardèrent un instant avant que Pamela réponde.

« Notre club a une action qu'on pourrait qualifier de caritative. On a un accord avec les flics du coin et on sert d'escorte aux mômes victimes d'abus quand ils doivent témoigner au tribunal. Parfois même on leur sert de gardes du corps. La semaine prochaine il y a un procès et on y sera tous pour soutenir Timmy. »

Charlie ne savait pas trop si elle avait envie de sourire à l'initiative ou de grincer des dents à l'idée d'enfants battus. Puis le nom lui rappela quelque chose.

« Mon ami Dean, il a un élève qui s'appelle Timmy... enfin son vrai nom c'est Timothy mais tout le monde l'appelle Timmy. »

« Attends. » L'interrompit Pamela. « Il fait quoi dans la vie ce Dean à part être à croquer ? »

« Instituteur au jardin d'enfant. »

« Il me le faut ! »

« Pas littéralement. » Ajouta Dorothy à l'intention de Charlie. « Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est qu'on va sûrement lui demander de veiller sur Timmy à l'école de peur que son père vienne l'y chercher. »

Charlie hocha la tête. « Ça c'est tout à fait faisable. »

##

Quand Dean passa chercher Castiel à la fin de la journée, celui ci lui tendit une feuille de papier pleine de différentes esquisses.

« Déjà ? »

« Tu as un corps très inspirant. » Répondit simplement Castiel. Dean sourit. « Je n'aurais probablement pas du le formuler comme ça. »

« Probablement pas, mais merci du compliment. »

Dean détailla les dessins, ils n'avaient pas la symbolique qu'il voulait mais les idées de base étaient intéressantes et il se demanda vaguement comment Castiel était parvenu à cerner autant de choses en lui en si peu de temps.

« Il faut que tu me dises exactement ce que tu veux, mais c'est ce que moi je vois quand je pense à te tatouer. » Dit encore Castiel en montant dans la voiture.

« Tu en parles comme si j'étais une toile vierge et que tu voulais en faire sortir la peinture. » Fit Dean pensivement.

« C'est à peu près ça. J'imagine que les artistes ne voient dans leurs supports qu'une œuvre qui attends de naître. »

« Un mot de plus et il va falloir que je me saoule pour te suivre ! »

Castiel sourit. « Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. »

« « Pas raisonnable » est mon second prénom. » rétorqua Dean en mettant le contact. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Castiel avait finit par le connaître assez pour savoir qu'ils ne rentreraient pas avant tard dans la nuit.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, cela ne l'inquiétait pas alors que les interactions sociales étaient sa hantise depuis son retour d'Irak. Mais Dean avait quelque chose de simple et de rassurant. C'était peut être sa confiance en lui, ou sa gentillesse, ou sa totale absence de doutes, peu importait au fond. Il semblait à Castiel qu'en présence de Dean il pouvait relâcher juste un tout petit peu le nœud qui lui serrait la poitrine depuis longtemps et l'empêchait de respirer. Il ne remarqua la main que Dean avait glissé dans la sienne que quand l'autre le lâcha pour s'installer face à lui à une table du bar. Aucun des deux ne le mentionna.

##

Être amie avec Dean Winchester avait ses bons et ses mauvais cotés. Charlie n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer dans quelle catégorie se plaçait le fait de le voir débarquer chez elle le samedi matin, puant encore l'alcool et babillant ses malheurs.

A vrai dire elle avait une catégorie spécial pour ça dans sa tête et son ordinateur. Une catégorie qu'elle partageait avec Sam et Benny à l'insu de Dean et qu'ils appelaient tous « chantage ». Elle avait l'esprit encore un peu embrumé et avait loupé la moitié des explications de Dean en faisant du café. Mais apparemment quelque chose avait mal tourné avec Castiel.

« Il avait un tatouage Charlie ! » Dean posa une main sur ses reins pour montrer l'endroit « juste ici. »

« Oui, et ? » ronchonna-t-elle. « Il en a déjà plein les bras ça n'a rien d'étonnant! »

« Je l'ai touché. » Répondit Dean assis sur le canapé en se prenant la tête à deux mains. « J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher il était … super coloré et … Bon sang pourquoi il portait pas un t shirt ou un truc ? »

Charlie lui tendit une tasse de café en réprimant son envie de rire à imaginer Dean, encore un peu saoul de la veille en train de toucher le tatouage coloré de Castiel comme un enfant attiré par un dessin animé. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si doué avec les gosses puisqu'il réagissait comme eux.

« Comment il a réagit ? »

« S'est retourné, m'a chopé le poignet. Je suis à peu près sur qu'il allait me le casser avant de se rappeler qui j'étais. Et puis il est parti en disant que j'avais qu'à claquer la porte en partant. »

Cette fois Charlie éclata franchement de rire.

« C'est pas drôle Charlie ! »

« Oh si ça l'est! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Tu dirais pas ça si c'était toi qui était mortifiée en ce moment ! Et avec la gueule de bois ! Bon sang ma tête... » gémit il en crispant les mains sur ses cheveux, le nez au dessus de son café posé sur la table basse. Il ne savait pas trop si l'odeur le réconfortait ou lui donnait vaguement envie de vomir.

Charlie riait toujours mais elle lui apporta quand même deux cachets d'aspirine et ne remit pas le sujet sur le tapis. En revanche , elle éteignit discrètement le petit enregistreur de son ordinateur et profita d'une sieste de Dean pour envoyer le fichier audio à Sam et Benny.

Ils allaient adorer ça.


	4. Chapter 4: l'art sous la peau

Chapitre 4 : L'art sous la peau.

**« Find a wheel and it goes round, round, round  
As it skims along with a happy sound  
As it goes along the ground, ground, ground  
Till it leads you to the one you love »**

**PERRY COMO-"Round And Round"**

Castiel avait appris à identifier les gens au premier coup d'œil, à relever en moins d'une seconde un signe distinctif qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à camoufler. Sam Winchester était à lui seul un signe distinctif. Il faisait une tête de plus que Dean et faisait passer le commun des mortels, Castiel inclus pour des nains. Charlie lui arrivait à peine à la poitrine. Même en talons. Les cheveux de Sam ne laissaient pas vraiment présager qu'il soit avocat, pas plus que ses bras couverts de tatouages.

Castiel résista à l'envie de les examiner très exactement quatorze minutes avant de perdre le fil de la discussion et de se laisser dériver sur les dessins qui ornaient les bras du jeune homme. Apparemment les bras parfaits à tatouer étaient un traits de famille.

« Cas ? CAS ! »

« Hein, oui ? Pardon ? » Bégaya-t-il en sortant de sa transe face à un Dean manifestement très amusé.

« Les bikers ? Le procès ? Demain ? Timmy ? » Fit Dean en lui agitant une main devant les yeux. « Tu nous suis ? »

Castiel battit des paupières un instant le temps de se rappeler de quoi ils parlaient quand il avait abandonné la conversation. Sam était arrivé de Californie le matin même pour trois semaines de vacances dont Dean ne cessait de parler depuis des jours. Deux frères n'auraient pas pu être plus dissemblables que ces deux là mais leur façon d'interagir l'un avec l'autre ne laissait pas de doute sur leur relation.

« Heu oui, je vous suis. » Dit il en ignorant s'il venait de signifier qu'il avait suivit la conversation ou d'accepter de les suivre au procès du père du petit Timmy. Non que cela aurait changé sa réponse à vrai dire. La capacité de Charlie à entraîner tout le monde à sa suite était fascinante et Castiel s'était beaucoup amusé à l'entendre expliquer à Dean tout le projet du club de moto de Dorothy et Pamela consistant à soutenir les gosses victimes d'abus quand ils devaient témoigner durant les procès de leurs parents. Amusé n'était peut être pas exactement le terme à vrai dire. Depuis sa rencontre avec Timmy, Castiel se tenait aussi éloigné que possible des enfants. Ils ne lui rappelaient pas de bons souvenirs et à la réflexion, accepter de se rendre à ce procès était sans doute une très mauvaise idée. Mais il se serait senti mal à l'idée d'abandonner Dean face au gamin. Castiel se souvenait de son regard profondément coupable quand Charlie leur en avait parlé.

« Timmy ? Tu veux dire mon Timmy ? Le gosse qui me colle aux basques à l'école ? »

« On en connaît d'autres ? »

« Mais il n'a pas de traces il... J'ai jamais rien vu ! » Avait protesté Dean comme s'il prenait comme un affront personnel de ne pas avoir remarqué que l'enfant était victime de mauvais traitements.

« Il est terrifié en permanence. » Avait dit Castiel. Dean s'était tourné vers lui, les yeux ronds. « Il a peur des adultes, surtout de ceux qu'il ne connaît pas. Il est trop obéissant pour un enfant de son âge, trop pâle, trop maigre... quoi ? »

« Tu l'as vu dix minutes ! » Avait protesté Dean. « Comment tu peux avoir vu tout ça en si peu de temps alors qu'il est dans mon école depuis deux ans et que moi j'ai rien vu ? »

Castiel avait haussé les épaules et éludé « On ne voit pas les gens changer quand on les voit tout les jours, même les enfants. »

Mais Dean était resté sombre après cette discussion. Peut être parce qu'il se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien vu, et sans doute aussi parce qu'il n'osait plus adresser la parole à Castiel après l'incident du tatouage. Cela faisait une semaine désormais que Castiel s'était réveillé un matin avec l'esprit et la bouche pâteuse, pour trouver un Dean encore torché de la veillé effondré sur son canapé. Aucun des deux n'avait les idées claires et il se souvenait seulement du contact chaud des doigts de l'instituteur sur son dos.

Il devait y avoir du progrès parce que Castiel n'avait ressenti aucune panique à ce contact, mais les réflexes avaient pris le dessus et il s'était retrouvé sans le vouloir avec le poignet de son ami tordu à un angle douloureux entre ses doigts. Il y avait du progrès. Un an auparavant il lui aurait cassé le bras. Il l'avait lâché doucement, aussi doucement qu'on repose un serpent qu'on a attrapé par mégarde et s'était éloigné, rhabillé avant de quitter son propre appartement en demandant à Dean de claquer la porte derrière lui. Depuis, les choses étaient tendues, différentes entre eux. Leur ébauche de relation semblait s'être déchirée et Castiel s'en voulait sans réellement s'en sentir coupable.

Une semaine plus tard, ils n'avaient pas trouvé le temps ou le courage de mettre les choses à plat, et Castiel commençait à trouver ça long. L'action lui convenait mieux que l'attente et il avait appris à ses dépends que fermer les yeux sur un problème ne le faisait jamais disparaître. C'est pourquoi, quand Charlie et Sam s'éclipsèrent pour qu'elle lui présente Dorothy, il posa la main sur le bras de Dean.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » Dit il simplement.

Dean se tourna vers lui, une main se massant le cou comme quand il était gêné. « Écoute mec... je suis désolé d'accord ? » Castiel ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça et lui lança un regard surpris. « Pour la semaine dernière... Je sais que tu ne supportes pas qu'on te touche et … je suis désolé je me suis comporté comme un abruti et j'ai aucune excuse. »

« Je m'excuse aussi, ma réaction était … Inappropriée et excessive. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant aussi gêné et soulagé l'un que l'autre.

« Je recommencerai pas. » Promis Dean.

« Si, au contraire. Mais préviens avant. Parce que même si je sais que je devrais réagir autrement je ne suis pas certain d'en être capable. Pour l'instant. »

Dean hocha lentement la tête et Castiel savait que pour lui, son traumatisme faisait miroir à celui de Timmy. Il s'attendait à son mouvement aussi n'eut il aucun mouvement de recul quand Dean leva lentement la main jusqu'à son visage pour poser ses doigts sur sa joue râpeuse. Il y avait une demande dans ses yeux et Castiel hocha très lentement la tête en levant lui aussi la main pour presser la paume de Dean contre son visage.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé là bas ? » Murmura Dean si bas que Castiel n'entendit pas une partie des syllabes.

« Pas maintenant. » Répondit il. Il avait eut l'intention de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Mais cela était inévitable, cela faisait partie de la thérapie. Comme de se couper de son environnement familier et d'autoriser peu à peu le monde extérieur à revenir occuper sa vie. Il finirait par en parler, mais pas maintenant. Dean retira sa main. « Je pensais ce que j'ai dit l'autre soir. Que j'étais favorable à une évolution de notre relation. Mais pas tout de suite.»

« Tant mieux, parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, c'est toujours en haut de ma liste de choses à faire. »

Dean souriait à nouveau et Castiel se rendit compte que ce seul sourire pouvait le rendre heureux. Dean était plus jeune que lui mais il avait déjà des plis autour des yeux quand il souriait, comme des éventails autour des iris verts. Castiel ajouta mentalement les éventails à la liste des choses qu'il voulait tatouer quelque part sur cette peau.

##

Pamela avait une façon étrange de se tenir appuyée au comptoir comme si elle essayait de se faire plus anguleuse qu'elle ne l'était en réalité et Dorothy la frappait du bout de son torchon quand Charlie et Sam entrèrent dans le coffee shop. Les habitués avaient pris l'habitude de voir surgir une pin up des années 50 à tout moment de la journée, en revanche, la grande silhouette inconnue de Sam leur attira quelques regards curieux avant que chacun retourne à sa boisson ou sa pâtisserie.

Pamela siffla sur son passage, s'attirant un nouveau coup de torchon de Dorothy qui tendit la main au jeune homme.

« Excusez là, elle a su se tenir un jour mais elle est frappée d'amnésie depuis ce matin. »

Pamela se déhancha en se tournant toujours accoudée au bar.

« Avec un engin pareil tout le monde est amnésique Toto ! »

Charlie sourit en se hissant sur un tabouret libre tandis que Sam rosissait et baissait les yeux sur la pointe de ses baskets.

« Ta façon de comparer les hommes à de la mécanique est délicieuse et légèrement insultante tu sais. » Dit elle.

« C'est voulut. » Rétorqua Pamela en se détachant du bar pour tendre la main à Sam. « Je suis Pamela. »

« Je suis Sam. Et plutôt mal à l'aise je dois dire. » Dit il en souriant. Il avait des fossettes. Pamela les adora tout de suite. Puis elle regarda le bras qui prolongeait la main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne et eut un nouveau sifflement (nouveau coup de torchon qu'elle ignora). Il se laissa tourner le bras dans tout les sens pour la laisser lire la phrase qui spiralait autour de son poignet et se prolongeait par un bracelet de symboles religieux ou ésotériques qui encerclait l'avant bras.

« Ce que nous sommes importe peu, seul compte ce que nous faisons » Lut Dorothy. « C'est pas un peu long ? »

« C'est mon bras . » Répondit Sam du ton de celui a qui on a déjà souvent posé la question.

Il n'avait pas roulé ses manches assez haut pour qu'on fasse plus que deviner le bas d'une autre pièce, celle ci en couleur et Pamela n'osa pas demander à le voir. Elle lui lâcha le poignet avec un sourire.

« C'est toi le frangin avocat de Dean ? »

Sam hocha la tête.

« Ils te laissent plaider avec ça ? » Demanda Dorothy avec un mouvement de menton pour désigner les tatouages sur ses bras.

« Je plaide en manches longues. »

« Tu viens avec nous demain ? »

Sam hocha la tête. « Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous en faites un tel plat, ce n'est qu'une audience préliminaire. »

« Le gosse a peur. » Répondit simplement Pamela. Elle s'était hissée sur un des tabourets devant le bar. « Il fait vingt kilos tout mouillé et son père est un espèce de buldozer chauve. »

Charlie gloussa, s'attirant un regard noir de la jeune femme. « Désolée mais le bulldozer chauve c'est drôle. » S'excusa-t-elle.

« Pamela a donné son vieux blouson à Timmy pour qu'il se sente fort comme un biker. On en case deux comme lui dedans. » Ajouta Dorothy en tendant son téléphone à Sam.

Le petit garçon sur la photo était manifestement au milieu d'un garage qu'il reconnut comme étant le Singer Auto ou Dean trafiquait sa voiture. Il semblait un peu perplexe et perdu dans une veste de cuir noir qui lui tombait sur les cuisses. Il portait de grandes lunettes et serrait un jouet dans ses bras. Sam grinça des dents et tendit le téléphone à Charlie en tentant de cacher son trouble. Il se souvenait d'un temps où le môme perdu dans une veste trop grande c'était lui. A l'époque, il avait son grand frère pour veiller sur lui, et quand il avait peur d'aller à l'école, Dean, du haut de ses neuf ans se penchait sur lui lui mettait sa main sur l'épaule et le regardait dans les yeux. _« Ça va aller Sammy, d'accord ? »_

_« D'accord. »_

##

l'Angélus sentait bon le pain. Ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire pour une boulangerie mais cela faisait partie des choses qui annonçaient une bonne journée et Dorothy s'emplit les narines du parfum en poussant la porte. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi les gens que Charlie qualifiait avec mépris de « hipsters » venaient tenir conférence dans le coffee shop plutôt que dans la boulangerie ? L'éclairage jaune y était le même, doux et confortable alors que l'automne commençait à fraîchir les journées. Gabriel l'accueillit en sortant de l'arrière salle, une grille pleine de bagels dans les mains.

« Ma barista préférée ! » Salua-t-il avec un signe de tête. « Ta commande est quasi prête. » Il s'essuya les mains sur son tablier avant de pêcher derrière le comptoir une boite un peu tachée de gras qu'il lui tendit à plat. « J'ai testé quelque chose, toi et tes roulants vous allez m'en dire des nouvelles! »

Elle leva avec précaution le couvercle et le glaçage de la tarte lui brilla sous le nez. « Tu as mis tout les fonds de tiroir là dedans ou quoi ? »

« Avec du beurre et du sucre ! S'il y a un diabétique parmi vous, il est mort. Mais ça sera une mort divinement agréable je te le garantis. »

« Tu sais que je n'ai aucune confiance en quelqu'un qui porte un filet à cheveux ridicule. »

Gabriel leva les yeux et la tête vers son filet à cheveux dans lequel il avait piqué des fleurs multicolores et haussa les épaules.

« Ridicule c'est un point de vue, je le trouve joli. »

Il fallut dix minutes de plus à Dorothy pour récupérer l'énorme commande pour le petit déjeuner du club et rejoindre la boutique où Charlie lui avait donné rendez vous. Elle était déjà en retard et fut accueillie par son amie aux yeux rouges, les cheveux en bataille et en jean. Dorothy, choquée, s'arrêta une seconde pour la regarder, de ses pieds nus au pull blanc qu'elle portait. Il avait l'air doux et pelucheux et quelqu'un avait cousu dessus un grand nombre de patchs de différentes couleurs portant tous un message qui allait du compliment à la phrase sans aucun sens.

« Mais elle est passée où mon icône des années cinquante ? » Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la boutique.

«Morte quelque part dans la nuit et enterrée sous le plan de travail. » Grommela Charlie en plongeant la main dans le sac de petits pains pour en grignoter un.

« Tu es restée là toute la nuit ? »

Charlie hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa machine à coudre. « Je viens de le finir. J'espère qu'il lui ira. » Dit elle en lui tendant un petit blouson noir. Dorothy posa ses sacs sur la table pour examiner la pièce. Le faux cuir crissa doucement sous ses doigts, la doublure rouge cachait une petite poche intérieure et sur le dos était cousu un logo Superman dont les couleurs se détachaient clairement sur le noir.

« C'est pour Timmy ? »

Charlie hocha la tête en baillant. Dorothy sourit, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Elle continua d'examiner le blouson jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dean, Sam et Castiel. Le premier semblait ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit, les deux autres, ronchonnaient de s'être levés trop tôt. Une première tournée de pâtisseries les dérida un peu. Dean refusa la part de tarte que Dorothy lui proposa. Sam lui jeta un regard choqué.

« Dean, c'est de la tarte ! »

« J'ai pas faim. »

Il y eut un instant de silence choqué.

« Laissez le tranquille, s'il n'a pas faim. » Finit par dire Castiel. « On va être en retard. »

Cela sembla les dégeler tous et Dorothy recruta d'office Charlie et Sam pour l'aider à empiler les sacs dans l'Impala.

« Merci . » Marmonna Dean. Castiel se tenait à coté de lui et ils regardaient les trois autres se disputer sur l'agencement des bagels. Il hocha lentement la tête.

« Je sais ce que c'est. »

« Vraiment ? »

Castiel ne bougea pas, les yeux toujours rivés sur la voiture à travers la vitre du magasin et Dean ne pouvait que voir son profil et la contraction presque involontaire de sa mâchoire.

« Ne pas dormir, l'appétit coupé. J'imagine que tu as un poids sur la poitrine et l'estomac noué. »

Dean hocha doucement la tête. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de te dire que tu aurais du t'en rendre compte. Que tu as vu ce gamin tout les jours. Qu'il se confiait à toi et que tu n'as rien su. Que même à toi il n'a rien osé dire. Et tu te sens coupable. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Ça m'est arrivé aussi. »

Sam avait pris sa place sur le siège passager et Charlie et Dorothy traversaient la route vers le parking encore désert du coffee shop où les attendait une moto.

« Est ce que ça passe après ? »

« Ça s'apaise. Avec le temps. »

Castiel ne regardait toujours pas Dean mais leurs mains s'effleurèrent quand il fit un pas vers la porte et il baissa les yeux sur le bout de ses doigts avant de les glisser dans la main de Dean et de la serrer fort.

« On va être en retard. »

Les motos faisaient un bruit incroyable, couvrant le ronflement du moteur de l'Impala tandis qu'ils approchaient du garage de Bobby. Ils étaient effectivement en retard et Charlie était en train d'envelopper Timmy dans son petit blouson Superman assorti au jouet qu'il ne lâchait jamais quand Dean sortit de la voiture. Le gamin se précipita vers lui et s'accrocha à sa jambe de toute la force de ses petits bras.

« Je veux pas y aller. »

Dean s'agenouilla par terre pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il me fait peur. Maman dit que je dois dire au juge tout ce qu'il a fait. Mais papa a dit que je devais rien dire, jamais. »

Dean sentit la culpabilité le submerger. Il n'avait rien vu. Rien vu de la terreur du gamin qui s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée depuis deux ans. Timmy avait de grands yeux intelligents derrière ses lunettes et sa silhouette maigre mal fagotée lui rappelait Sam à l'époque où il grandissait si vite qu'ils ne s'embarrassaient pas de lui acheter des vêtements neufs à chaque poussée de croissance.

« Si tu dis tout au juge, il ne viendra plus jamais te faire du mal, ni à ta maman non plus. »

« Mais il me fait peur. »

« C'est normal Timmy. Mais les gens qui font peur aux autres doivent être punis. Et ceux qui leur font du mal encore plus. Il ferait quoi Superman dans ce cas là ? » Dit Dean doucement.

« Il le ferait mettre en prison. » Répondit Timmy avec un peu plus d'assurance.

Castiel vit l'enfant repartir vers sa mère et s'engouffrer à sa suite dans un taxi escorté par une double file de bikers.

Aucun d'eux n'eut le droit d'assister réellement à l'audience et Dean se rongeait les ongles, assis sur le capot de sa voiture pendant que Castiel griffonnait dans un carnet à dessins hors d'âge, les genoux relevés contre le tableau de bord, un CD de Pearl Jam en fond sonore.

Dorothy et Pamela traînaient Charlie d'un motard à l'autre comme une mascotte jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait été présentée à tout le monde comme si elle devait adhérer au club le lendemain.

Quand Timmy et sa mère ressortirent du bâtiment, le petit garçon avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré mais il leva le pouce vers Dean avec un grand sourire. Pamela serrait sa mère dans ses bras.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Bien. » Répondit la femme. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et soulagée.

Timmy s'était dirigé vers Dean, et cette fois ci, il se contenta de tirer sur son jean et de réclamer que Dean le porte.

« T'es mieux la haut ? » Demanda-t-il au gamin en le calant sur une de ses hanches. L'enfant hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Castiel y pensait encore quand, à la fin de l'après midi, les motards se séparèrent, emmenant Sam et Charlie avec eux. Il fit signe à Dean de continuer tandis qu'ils passaient devant la petite maison où le tatoueur avait élu domicile.

« Je te dépose où ? »

« Nulle part. Je reste avec toi cette nuit. »

Dean eut un sourire suggestif. « Tu sais, si c'était une proposition sexy, tu l'as très mal formulé. »

« Ça n'avait rien de sexy. Sam et Charlie ne sont pas là, et je ne veux pas que tu restes seul ce soir. Tu ne ferais que ressasser le cas de Timmy comme tu le fais depuis une semaine. »

Dean ne dit rien pendant un instant, les yeux rivés sur la voiture devant eux.

« Il est sous ma responsabilité huit heures par jour. Quel genre d'éducateur je suis pour ne pas avoir vu ça ? »

« Le même genre que tout ceux qui n'ont rien vu. Le même genre que leurs voisins, ou les collègues de travail de la mère du gosse. Personne ne voit parce que personne ne veut voir et tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ça. »

« C'est le cas pourtant. »

« Je sais. » Dit Castiel simplement. « C'est pour ça que je reste avec toi ce soir. »

Il n'avait passé autant de temps entouré d'autant de monde depuis très très longtemps et la fatigue commençait à le faire dodeliner de la tête quand Dean s'engagea dans son allée. Castiel n'avait jamais vu l'intérieur de chez lui. C'était propre, fonctionnel, seules d'innombrables photos ornaient les murs blancs.

Ils dînèrent, s'attardèrent longtemps à table parlant de choses et d'autre, évitant soigneusement le sujet de Timmy. Castiel s'éclipsa pour prendre une douche. En revenant il trouva Dean appuyé contre le dossier de son canapé en train de feuilleter le carnet de croquis que le tatoueur avait laissé traîner avec ses clefs et son téléphone.

« Tu sais, les dessins que tu as fait pour moi ... »

« Il faut les retravailler. » Le coupa Castiel. « ce ne sont que des ébauches et je ne sais même pas quel motif ni quel genre tu veux. »

« C'est à ça que je pensais. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Castiel le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre et ce que Dean avait à lui montrer lui sauta aux yeux. Le lit soigneusement fait était collé contre le mur du fond sur lequel se détachait un tableau en noir et blanc. Seul le vert des yeux du sujet faisait une touche de couleur. Des yeux mi clos dans un visage très pâle dont une main maintenait la bouche ouverte.

Castiel déglutit, fasciné par le tableau.

« Tu as un Novak chez toi... »

« Tu connais ? »

Castiel arracha ses yeux du tableau à grand peine. « Si c'est un vrai, il vaut des centaines de milliers de dollars. »

« C'est un vrai. » Confirma Dean « On était ensemble à la fac. »

Castiel reporta son attention sur le tableau, résistant à peine à l'envie qu'il avait de monter sur le lit pour toucher la peinture. « C'est toi. » Constata-t-il. Il savait que son ami hochait la tête derrière lui sans même le regarder. « Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? On ne peint pas quelqu'un comme ça sans... » Il s'interrompit incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait en regardant le tableau. Comme une boule dans la gorge, une émotion à la fois triste et sensuelle, l'envie de passer ses mains sur la peau nue de quelqu'un. La même sensation exactement que celle qu'il avait en croisant des étrangers tatoués dans la rue. L'envie de s'arrêter un instant et de savoir quel morceau d'histoire racontait l'image qu'ils avaient choisit de graver sous leur peau. Quel message ils voulaient envoyer au monde ?

« Sans l'aimer infiniment, je sais. On était très jeunes et nos chemins se sont séparés. Il a gardé l'autre moitié de la peinture. Celle ci a une signification particulière pour moi. »

« Laquelle ? »

Dean avait retiré ses chaussures et fit signe à Castiel de faire de même. Il l'attrapa par le coude pour l'inciter à monter sur le lit. Ils avaient le visage à hauteur du tableau, et sous cet angle, Castiel pouvait voir les inégalités des coups de pinceau et la texture de la peinture qui dégoulinait du menton du modèle de façon suggestive. Très lentement, profitant qu'il soit absorbé par le dessin, Dean passa un bras autour de son torse et posa son menton sur son épaule, le corps tendu à plusieurs centimètres de celui de Castiel jusqu'à ce que le tatoueur se relaxe suffisamment pour se caler lui même dans ses bras.

« Pour moi elle veut dire qu'on change, au fil de la vie, des injustices, des difficultés. Ce qui avait un jour été précieux pour nous peut n'être plus qu'un souvenir nostalgique. Ce qui n'avait aucune importance devient le centre de notre univers. C'est terrifiant mais ce n'est pas grave, ni triste. Avant d'être viré du MIT j'avais refusé de poser pour lui. On a fait les deux tableaux dans la semaine qui a suivit, par rage, par dépit, parce qu'il voulait leur faire savoir sa façon de penser et que je voulais montrer combien ils m'avaient détruits. Maintenant quand je le regarde, je me rappelle juste combien lui et moi on a changé durant cette période. »

« Et c'est ça que tu veux te faire tatouer ? »

« Pas ce tableau, mais le changement, oui. »

« Le changement dans une forme d'expression corporelle quasiment immuable ? Tu veux me tuer c'est ça ? » S'amusa Castiel. Il se retourna avec précaution dans les bras de Dean, leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans le matelas, les faisant vaciller. « Et où tu veux que je te fasse ça si la moitié de ton corps est hors limite ? »

Dean sourit. « Sois créatif. »

C'était du flirt. C'était au delà du flirt et même Castiel pouvait le voir. Il voyait presque littéralement la ligne très fine sur laquelle Dean évoluait à petit pas depuis quelques minutes. Comme au bord d'un précipice dans lequel tomber signifierait la fin prématurée d'une très fragile relation à laquelle ils tenaient curieusement autant l'un que l'autre.

Pourquoi se focalisait il sur le matelas sous ses pieds ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un le serrait dans ses bras, pas même la première fois depuis son retour d'Irak. Mais il ne s'y était toujours pas habitué. Que ce soient les bras fins de sa sœur ou l'enveloppe parfumée de ceux de sa mère, il ne s'y était pas habitué. Les mains le dérangeaient toujours. Elles le projetaient en arrière là où l'air crissait sous les dents et où il ne connaissait jamais le confort d'un lit moelleux sous ses pieds. Là où quand des mains vous touchaient c'était au mieux une claque sur l'épaule pour dire « bon boulot ». La plupart du temps c'était avant ou après des coups de feu qui lui faisaient encore bourdonner les oreilles dans ses rêves.

Les mains de Dean ne le touchaient même pas, il les avait croisées, un poignet sur l'autre au creux des reins de Castiel et il le regardait en attendant son consentement.

« Je sais qu'on a dit qu'on irait à petits pas. » Dit il doucement. « Je peux partir sans faire de mouvement brusque si tu veux. »

Castiel sourit, croisa lui aussi ses poignets derrière le dos de Dean, sans le toucher même du bout des doigts.

« Je peux faire ça. » Les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge comme s'il mentait alors qu'il essayait juste de se persuader qu'il le pouvait. Les choses changeaient, les gens changeaient, même lui, aussi douloureux que soit le processus il ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire. Même si à cet instant précis, il avait plus peur que toutes les fois où il s'était fait tirer dessus. « C'est ridicule. » Grogna-t-il. « J'ai été à la guerre. J'avais choisit de vivre dans la violence et l'ordre, et maintenant je ne suis même plus capable de... »

C'était trop dur de ravaler la boule qui lui nouait la gorge et quelque part il avait honte. Il se souvenait de ses rangers, de leur poids et des traces qu'il laissait dans la poussière. Il se souvenait par flashes de tout ce qui avait été une vie très loin de l'instant présent, comme pour s'en échapper. Comme si le plus dur à supporter c'était de trébucher sur un oreiller et de prendre le risque d'avoir le corps de Dean encore plus proche du sien.

Dean se mit à bouger, décroisant les mains, s'écartant légèrement de Castiel qui se figea. Il venait de gâcher l'instant, de gâcher une sinon toutes les possibilités qu'il avait de faire taire son angoisse en faisant lui même un pas vers l'autre. Il avait envie de hurler mais tout restait coincé à l'intérieur. Puis il sentit les mains de Dean sur ses coudes, longeant ses avant bras jusqu'à trouver ses mains qu'il ramena entre eux très lentement sans le quitter des yeux.

« Ça doit être plus dur de s'adapter à une vie simple quand on a connu ce que tu as connu. » Dit simplement Dean. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. Du temps, on en a. »

Castiel se souvenait des bombes qui faisaient jaillir le sol en éclats, des grenades dont chaque détonation était comme un os cassé. Il avait cette image en tête quand il se jeta sur Dean, ses bras autour de lui, ses lèvres contre les siennes et le cœur comme s'il venait d'exploser. De terreur, de soulagement, de l'ivresse de n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. Cela dura une demi seconde avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire et du corps de Dean tendu contre le sien. Il faillit se reculer, s'excuser et s'enfuir en courant.

Mais il ferma les yeux et respira par le nez, entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres. Il trébucha sur l'oreiller, tomba à moitié contre le mur, à moitié à genoux sur le lit, entraînant Dean dans sa chute comme on tombe d'une falaise.

Il était terrifié et excité quand Dean se décolla de lui une seconde plus tard. Il ne souriait pas, il avait le même air inquiet qu'il avait eut toute la journée face au tribunal.

« Respire. »

« Je peux pas. » Bafouilla Castiel. Dean était trop proche, trop doux, trop différent de tout ce que Castiel savait gérer et supporter. « Si je respire, je pleure. »

« Alors pleure. »

« Non. »

Ils étaient toujours avachis l'un sur l'autre dans une position inconfortable. Dean soupira et,sans lâcher Castiel, s'installa dos au mur, l'attirant contre lui.

« Ça va comme ça ? »

Castiel ferma les yeux. Encore une fois la texture du dessus de lit le frappa, ainsi que celle du t-shirt sous sa joue et le battement trop rapide du cœur de Dean sous sa main. Les frissons que les mains de Dean, à plat sur sa hanche et son épaule lui provoquaient et dont il ne savait pas si c'était de l'excitation ou de la terreur.

Il finit par respirer profondément. Un fois, deux fois. Se forcer à se calmer. Ne pas réfléchir, cesser d'avoir peur. C'était normal. C'était sain. Un autre corps vivant contre le sien et qui plus est, quelqu'un qui ne fuyait pas face à sa panique. Refouler les larmes idiotes et respirer encore.

« Ça va. » Dit il un moment après. « Comme ça, ça va. »

Dean le serra contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de trembler.


	5. Chapter 5: Confiance

Chapitre 5 : Confiance

_« Pretty woman, stop a while  
Pretty woman, talk a while  
Pretty woman, gave your smile to me »_

Pretty Woman-Roy Orbison

Castiel ne se rendait pas compte qu'il passait et repassait sa main toujours au même endroit sur l'épaule de Dean depuis un long moment maintenant.

« Tu essayes d'y faire un trou ? Je te préviens, je vais perdre patience avant. »

La nuit était tombée sans qu'il s'en rende compte et la chambre était teintée de gris à présent. Castiel arrêta son mouvement, serra le poing.

« Désolé. »

« Tu pensais à quoi ? » Demanda Dean. Il se mit à chercher une position plus confortable sans lâcher son compagnon.

« A des éventails. A ce que j'aimerais te tatouer. »

« Des éventails ? »

Castiel hocha la tête qu'il avait posée contre la poitrine du jeune homme. « Des éventails. » Confirma-t-il. « Un grand tatouage de style japonais, avec des éventails, des carpes qui se transforment en dragon, un cerisier en fleurs roses... »

« Tellement de clichés, si peu de place à tatouer. » Se moqua Dean. Castiel eut un rictus. « Parle moi des tiens. »

« Je vais m'endormir avant d'avoir finit. »

« Alors juste de celui là. » Réclama Dean en serrant sa main sur l'avant bras du tatoueur. « Ne me dis pas qu'ils n'ont pas de signification, je ne te croirai pas. »

A force de les porter, Castiel ne voyait plus réellement les tatouages de ses bras. Ils faisaient partie de lui et il n'y prêtait pas plus d'attention qu'aux pores de sa peau. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour s'en rappeler chaque détail, chaque imperfection et le contexte dans lequel il les avait faits. Il se souvenait de la piqûre de l'aiguille, plus douloureuse sur le poignet orné d'un double bracelets de triangles dont le remplissage avait prit si longtemps qu'il avait faillit y renoncer. Au dessus, de grands sapins étendaient leurs aiguilles sur son bras jusqu'au coude entouré d'une demi lune. Dean attendait qu'il parle, sans doute résigné à ce que Castiel reste muet. Mais il cherchait juste les bons mots.

« Quand j'étais en Irak... On ne dormait pas, ou alors mal. Même la nuit une partie de nous restait en alerte. Mais à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux plus d'une minute, je voyais ça. La forêt. Il y avait une forêt derrière chez moi quand j'étais gosse. Ma mère avait peur que ma sœur et moi nous fassions mal en allant y jouer. Mais on adorait ça. L'odeur des sapins. On revenait tout couverts de sève impossible à décoller. Ados, on faisait le mur la nuit pour aller y camper. C'est l'endroit le plus calme que je connaisse. C'est l'endroit ou je me réfugiais, là bas, quand tout était assez calme pour se reposer un peu. »

C'était un long discours pour Castiel qui n'avait pas prévu d'évoquer son enfance. La main de Dean s'était un peu crispée sur son bras.

« Tu voulais te rappeler de ça ? »

« Non. » Dit Castiel doucement. « Je voulais me rappeler que j'avais retrouvé la paix. »

« C'est le cas ? »

« Non. Mais à se tatouer des mensonges, on finit par y croire. En tout cas je l'espère. »

Dean raffermit sa prise sur lui, sans doute inconsciemment et Castiel se laissa faire. Il se sentait somnolent à présent. « Ça te dérange si je m'endors là ? »

« Non. » Répondit Dean dont Castiel pouvait imaginer le sourire. « Je considérerais ça comme une victoire que tu dormes dans mon lit. »

« Je crois que ça ne compte pas si nous sommes tout les deux habillés. »

«Ça compte comme une preuve de confiance. C'est plus dur à obtenir, en général, que le sexe. Ça a plus de valeur, surtout avec quelqu'un comme toi. »

Dean aussi semblait au bord du sommeil. Castiel déplia lentement le poing qu'il avait crispé sur son épaule et posa sa main à plat sur sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi tu t'accroches ? Si tu voulais un compagnon tu peux choisir n'importe qui qui accepterait de se laisser approcher et toucher. Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que n'importe qui d'autre n'a aucun intérêt. » Murmura Dean. « Parce qu'un jour quelqu'un m'a appris qu'il n'y a pas qu'une seule façon d'être heureux et en paix, et que peut être, j'ai envie de t'apprendre la même chose. »

Castiel se redressa sur un coude, cherchant les yeux de Dean.

« Tu as l'air d'y avoir beaucoup réfléchit.»

Dean hocha la tête. « Je me suis posé la question. Je me suis demandé pourquoi je m'entichais d'un type dangereux et terrifié. Ça ne pouvait pas être uniquement parce qu'il est sexy. Et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que quelle que soit la raison, je m'en fiche. J'ai pas besoin de savoir pourquoi je suis attiré par toi. Juste de savoir jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller pour te garder un peu auprès de moi. »

« Jusqu'où ? » demanda Castiel. Il sentait la panique remonter. Il aurait voulut que Dean le rejette, qu'il n'accepte pas avec autant de bonhomie ses traumatismes et ses doutes. Il aurait voulut que Dean se comporte comme la plupart des gens qu'il avait rencontrés depuis son retour d'Irak. Normalement.

« Jusqu'à ce que tu me vires. »

« Tu crois que ça va arriver ? »

« J'ai fait des recherches sur Internet. J'aimerais que ça n'arrive pas. Mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour être certain de pouvoir te guérir à moi tout seul. Ça, c'est à toi de le faire. Mais si tu veux un compagnon de route, moi j'aime les voyages. »

Castiel souriait rarement, mais il sentit les coins de sa bouche s'étirer.

« Si tu me dis un truc du genre « tu es trop mignon » je te jure que je te frappe ! » Prévint Dean.

Castiel sourit franchement et se pencha sur lui, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Dean, leurs torses collés l'un à l'autre s'enfonçant dans le matelas.

« Oh oui, mon mignon, frappe moi j'adorerais ça... »

Cela lui valut un coup de poing joueur dans les côtes et un éclat de rire de Dean.

##

Personne n'était vraiment motard dans la famille Winchester, mais plusieurs amis marines de leur père l'étaient et Sam s'était toujours senti curieusement en sécurité entouré de bikers. Ce soir ne faisait pas exception à la règle même s'il avait presque les yeux qui se fermaient tout seuls à cause de la fatigue accumulée et d'avoir été présenté à un trop grand nombre de personnes. Il touchait à peine à sa bière dans le brouhaha et rêvassait à une époque lointaine où il avait socialement le droit de s'endormir quand il avait trop sommeil.

Une fois, il devait avoir quatre ans et Dean huit, leurs parents les avait amenés dans un bar un peu comme celui là pour un réunion entre amis. Un ami de leur père avait déniché une cassette de Bambi et le leur avait mis pour les occuper pendant la soirée. Il avait poussé un petit couinement en comprenant que la maman de Bambi avait été tuée et s'était jeté dans les jambes de sa propre mère près du bar en sanglotant.

« Sam... Bébé qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Il se souvenait de l'air inquiet de sa mère qui s'était accroupie pour être à sa hauteur.

« La maman... La maman de Bambi, elle est … elle est ... » De gros sanglots lui avaient coupé la parole et il s'était jeté dans les bras de sa mère sans réaliser que tout le monde autour d'eux s'était tu.

« Mon cœur... Mon petit Sam... Attends, regarde. » Mary s'était glissée sur le canapé à côté d'un Dean à l'air mi ennuyé mi inquiet pour son frère. « Regarde Sammy, il n'est pas tout seul. »

Sam avait rouvert les yeux sur l'écran que les larmes lui faisaient voir tout flou.

« C'est qui ? »

« C'est le papa de Bambi. » Avait répondu Mary en montrant le cerf du menton. « Tu vois, il n'est pas tout seul. Dean, viens par là, viens montrer à ton frère qu'il n'est pas tout seul lui non plus. »

Dean s'était blotti lui aussi dans les bras de leur mère, prétextant de réconforter son petit frère pour profiter du câlin sans paraître plus petit que ses huit ans.

« La Terre appelle Grincheux ! »

Sam reprit contact avec la réalité et Pamela qui lui claquait des doigts devant les yeux. « T'es avec moi beau gosse ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Répondit il distraitement. « Je commence à fatiguer, je crois que je vais rentrer. »

« Oh non ! J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter ! »

Sam soupira. « Pamela... Tu m'as présenté la moitié de la ville ! »

« Et bien dans la moitié restante il y a quelqu'un que tu dois absolument rencontrer. » Décréta-t-elle en le prenant par le bras. Il eut à peine le temps de saisir sa bière au passage et elle l'attira de l'autre coté du bar.

« Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore. »

Sam lui tendit la main avant même de se rendre compte qu'elle était jolie. Ses cheveux blonds bouclaient sur ses épaules et lui formaient comme un halo lumineux dans l'éclairage du bar. Elle portait une chemise blanche rentrée dans un pantalon ajusté et des chaussures à talons.

« Vous n'avez pas trop mal aux pieds ? »

Il se gifla mentalement. C'était, et de loin, la pire phrase d'introduction de la terre. Mais elle éclata de rire en lui serrant la main.

« Si, honnêtement si, mais si je les enlève ici, je risque d'attraper le tétanos ! »

« Jeune fille, on n'insulte pas la propreté de mon bar ! » La tança Rufus de l'autre coté du comptoir.

« Je n'insulte pas, je constate ! »

Sam sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à Pamela qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

« Un mois. » Répondit Jessica. « J'écris un article sur le club, Pamela a été mon premier contact. »

« Et maintenant elle fait partie de la famille ! » Déclara Rufus en s'approchant avec un verre pour Jessica, interrogeant Sam du regard qui leva sa bière pour indiquer qu'il était servi.

« Vous êtes journaliste ? »

Jessica hocha la tête. « Et vous ? »

« Avocat. »

Les yeux de Jess s'agrandirent, lui donnant un peu plus l'allure d'une poupée. « J'ai fait un semestre de fac de droit. »

« Qu'est ce qui vous a fait arrêter ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « La discipline. Ça n'a jamais été mon fort, et je n'étais pas vraiment assez impliqué pour espérer réussir. J'ai bifurqué vers le journalisme et j'en suis ravie. »

« Vous avez étudié où ? »

« Stanford. » Elle avait relevé la tête avec fierté comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ne la croit pas et le mouvement lui évoqua quelque chose de vaguement familier.

« J'ai été à Stanford aussi... Attendez... » Il était peut être tellement fatigué que sa mémoire lui jouait des tours mais il se souvenait d'une anecdote qui avait beaucoup fait rire sa promotion à l'époque. Il se rendit compte qu'il pointait un doigt sur elle et rapatria sa main près de lui pour se montrer moins grossier. La fille sourit et hocha la tête. « En fait, je crois qu'on a été à Stanford ensemble. Tu... Vous étiez la fille qui s'est fait virer du cours de droit constitutionnel parce qu'elle avait un chaton planqué dans son pull. »

Jessica éclata de rire. Sam décida qu'elle avait un joli rire et qu'elle était encore plus belle quand elle s'essuyait les yeux du revers de la main en hochant la tête.

« Oui. C'était moi. »

« Le chat est encore vivant ? »

« En parfaite santé. » Répondit-t-elle. Il hocha la tête et il y eut un instant de silence inconfortable jusqu'à ce que Jessica reprenne la parole. « Ça vous tenterait de parler de Stanford autour d'un café? Quelque part où je pourrais retirer mes chaussures ? »

« Je crois que tout les cafés seront fermés à cette heure. »

« Je parlais de la boisson, pas de l'endroit. »

Il haussa les sourcils sans comprendre et elle l'imita, attendant manifestement que quelque chose fasse « tilt » chez lui.

« Oh... » Fit Sam. « Oh... heu... Après vous... » Bafouilla-t-il en s'écartant du bar pour la laisser passer. Il se rendit compte seulement à ce moment que Pamela s'était éclipsée ce qui, pour le peu qu'il en connaissait ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était fatigué et manifestement maladroit mais pas tout à fait stupide. Il suivit Jessica dans un taxi où elle retira ses chaussures avec un soupir de soulagement.

« C'est vous qui avez demandé à Pamela de nous présenter. » Constata-t-il.

Jessica hocha la tête. « C'est le genre de choses qui ne la dérangent pas. »

« Je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand chose qui la dérange. »

Jessica hocha la tête et ils ne dirent plus rien pendant le reste du court trajet jusqu'à son appartement. C'était un deux pièce minuscule dont le sol était intégralement recouvert de tapis si moelleux que Sam le sentit sous ses semelles tandis qu'elle faisait jouer ses orteils dessus avec un air ravi.

Elle le fit asseoir sur un canapé confortable. Sam prit des paris contre lui même sur sa capacité ou non à s'en relever. Elle lui tendit une tasse de café avant de s'installer près de lui. Avant qu'ils aient pu échanger un mot, un ronronnement et un éclair blanc et marron sautèrent sur les genoux de Jess en miaulant l'équivalent chat d'un « c'est à cette heure que tu rentres ? ».

« Aristote ! J'ai un invité, essaye de te comporter comme si tu étais bien élevé ! »

Sam étouffa un petit rire.

« Aristote ? »

« Attends de l'entendre philosopher à deux heures du matin tu comprendras ! »

Aristote s'était mis à tourner sur les genoux de Jessica pour se faire une place confortable et finit par s'endormir, le nez entre les pattes sans accorder un regard à Sam. La conversation s'engagea tout doucement, ils échangèrent quelques souvenirs de Stanford, des anecdotes sur les professeurs qu'ils avaient eut en commun et comment ils s'étaient retrouvés finalement dans la même ville.

« Si tu as toujours su que tu voulais être journaliste, pourquoi t'engager dans le droit au début ? » Demanda Sam.

« Je ne sais pas, peut être parce que j'aime surtout exposer les gens. »

« Les exposer ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Peler toute leur identité couche après couche comme un oignon pour en faire émerger la vérité. »

« Je vais peut être profiter que le chat te retienne sur le canapé pour m'éclipser avant que tu me dissèques. » S'amusa-t-il.

Jessica sourit. « Tu as quelque chose à cacher ? »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Comme tout le monde j'imagine. Mais rien dont j'aie particulièrement honte. »

« Oh je suis sure que je peux trouver des choses sur toi dont tu ne sais même pas encore que tu ne veux pas que je les trouve. »

« Chiche ! »

Le sourire de Jessica s'agrandit encore, elle lui tendit la main. « Si je trouve, tu m'invites à dîner. »

« Tenu, tu as une semaine. Et si tu ne trouves pas, c'est toi qui payes. »

Ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller l'accord. Un peu plus tard, sur le pas de la porte, Sam l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit par dessus le chat qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

« Tu sais, même sans ton pari, je t'aurais invitée à dîner. »

« Ça ne t'empêchera pas de perdre. »

##

Charlie faisait moins tache dans le décor avec son jean et son gros pull qu'avec une de ses tenues habituelles, et elle était ravie d'avoir opté pour des baskets au lieu de ses habituels talons. Se retrouver dans un bar bruyant avait l'écho familier de son autre vie, celle en Californie où personne ne s'imaginait qu'elle puisse passer la nuit entière à coudre et non pas à programmer quelque chose.

Rufus l'avait engagée dans une conversation sur la mécanique une heure plus tôt et elle regrettait légèrement l'absence de Dean parce que son truc à elle c'était plus la programmation informatique que les bidouillages de moteur. Elle finit par s'éclipser à la recherche de Dorothy qu'elle trouva en train de fumer une cigarette, assise sur le banc à l'extérieur du bar.

« Tu nous fuis ? »

Dorothy secoua la tête et se décala un peu pour laisser à son amie la place de s'asseoir.

« J'ai vu Sam partir avec une amie de Pamela. »

« Une grande blonde ? »

Dorothy hocha la tête en tirant une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette. « Elle avait l'air prête à le manger tout cru. »

Charlie eut un petit rire. « Il est plus coriace qu'il en a l'air. Et moi j'aurais cru que ce serait Pamela qui le dévorerait tout cru. »

« Jalouse ? »

« De Sam ? Non. Ni la blonde ni Pamela ne sont mon genre. »

Elle avait dit ça en cherchant délibérément des yeux ceux de Dorothy derrière le bout rougeoyant de sa cigarette. Elles étaient devenues amies environ deux mois plus tôt, sorties ensemble quatre ou cinq fois et partagé... à peu près quarante huit matinées et soirées durant les allées et venues de Charlie entre sa boutique et le coffee shop. Et à part le contact de leurs joues quand elles se disaient bonjour ou au revoir, rien n'indiquait plus qu'une amitié naissante entre elles. Et pourtant elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elles s'attiraient sans l'avoir jamais vraiment formulé. Charlie pouvait faire preuve d'une patience tout à fait admirable face à une emmanchure qui tombait mal ou un code récalcitrant. Mais c'était probablement les deux seuls domaines où elle en était capable.

« Dorothy, rassure moi, toi et moi on joue dans la même catégorie ? »

Dorothy hocha la tête mais écrasa sa cigarette avant de répondre. « Pas tout à fait en réalité. »Elle expira lentement la fumée sans regarder Charlie. « Disons que les filles m'attirent. Particulièrement les rousses qui font semblant de sortir d'une vieille BD, mais... »

Elle s'interrompit, parfaitement incapable de terminer sa phrase.

« Mais ? » Demanda Charlie en s'approchant un peu.

Dorothy secoua la tête. « C'est difficile à expliquer. »

« Tu as de la chance, je suis quelqu'un d'intelligent. » Grinça son amie un peu agacée.

Dorothy soupira, elle savait que la patience de Charlie était une ressource plutôt limitée et qu'un jour où l'autre, il faudrait aborder le sujet aussi désagréable et périlleux soit il.

« J'aime les filles. Mais pas sexuellement. »

Charlie haussa les sourcils perplexe. « Tu m'expliques où je dois le googler ? »

« Ça s'appelle être asexuel. Quelle que soit l'attirance que j'aie pour toi ou pour n'importe qui d'autre, ça n'a et n'aura jamais rien de sexuel. »

C'était le moment de la confession où les gens se mettaient à rire doucement et à lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait juste pas trouvé la bonne personne et elle serrait déjà les dents en prévision de c que Charlie allait dire.

« C'est à dire... Pas de sexe du tout ? Jamais ? »

«Pas tout à fait. C'est comme les avocats. » Dit Dorothy en se rendant compte en disant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment compréhensible. «Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas... juste, ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Si on m'en sert, j'en mangerais avec plaisir, mais ça ne me viendrait pas à l'idée d'en acheter pour moi même. Le sexe c'est pareil. Ça ne m'attire pas, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'y sois insensible. »

Charlie se mordillait les lèvres pensivement, les yeux baissés sur ses genoux croisés. « Je ne suis pas tout à fait certaine de comprendre. »

« Personne ne comprend. » Grogna Dorothy.

Ça lui valut un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de t'apitoyer sur ton sort deux minutes ? Pas de sexe, bon, ok, peu importe. Est ce que ça veut dire qu'il m'est interdit de te faire du charme ? »

« Du charme ? Charlie est ce que tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ? Pourquoi tu me ferais du charme alors que toi et moi on n'a manifestement pas les mêmes attentes ? »

Charlie fronça les sourcils. « Tu es vraiment bornée quand tu t'y mets. D'une part tu n'as aucune idée de ce que sont mes attentes et d'autre part, partir du principe que je ne devrais pas vouloir de toi parce qu'on est différentes est carrément insultant. »

Dorothy se demandait à quel moment elles étaient passées de la confession à la dispute et si quelque part elles n'avait pas sauté à pieds joints par dessus une étape cruciale ? Mais Charlie n'avait pas réagit comme la plupart des gens. Certes elle ne semblait pas comprendre, mais au moins, elle n'avait pas tenté d'expliquer à Dorothy qu'elle avait tort au sujet de sa propre sexualité. Elle semblait quand même confuse.

« Je suppose » dit la rousse après un moment de silence « que ça peut marcher quand même. »

Dorothy se surprit à sourire. « Ça ne te dérange pas ? Vraiment ? »

La rousse haussa les épaules. « Ça va sûrement me déranger à un moment. Mais une relation n'a pas besoin d'être sexuelle pour exister. C'est pas le sexe qui te fait aimer quelqu'un. C'est chouette et ça me manquera sûrement, mais tant qu'on rit des mêmes blagues, qu'on partage les mêmes valeurs, tant que tu es toujours la personne qui me plaît et m'impressionne depuis des semaines, c'est quand même une relation, non ? »

Dorothy hocha prudemment la tête.

« Il faudra juste me dire, jusqu'où je peux aller sans t'embarrasser et tu devras m'écouter raconter ma journée à chaque fois qu'on aura rendez vous. »

Dorothy n'avait pas arrêté de sourire et chercha la main de Charlie sur le banc pour la lever à ses lèvres. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les doigts qui se serrèrent autour des siens.

« Ça sera avec plaisir. » Dit elle.


	6. Chapter 6: tout ce qui ne s'achète pas

Chapitre 6 : Tout ce qui ne s'achète pas dans une relation

_« Well we'll really have a party but we gotta put a guard outside  
If my folks come home I'm afraid they're gonna have my hide  
They'll be no more movies for a week or two  
No more runnin' round with the usual crew  
Who cares C'mon everybody »_

C'mon everybody- eddie cochran

« Comment se porte l'article ? » Demanda Meg en s'asseyant d'une fesse sur le bureau de Jessica.

« Il a la désagréable manie de ne pas s'écrire sans moi. » Répondit la jeune femme en se frottant les yeux. « Et si je vise le pullitzer, c'est pas avec ça que je le gagnerai. »

« Dommage parce qu'il te faudra plus qu'un pullitzer pour que Gros Doigts ne le retouche pas avant publication. »

« Un jour je vais finir par aller moi même porter les épreuves à l'impression pour y insérer mes propres articles. » Soupira Jessica en écartant sa chaise de son bureau. « Dont un où j'expliquerai qu'être une femme ne devrait pas me reléguer à écrire sur les chaussures et le maquillage. Sans vouloir t'offenser, tes articles sur le sujet sont trente fois meilleurs que tout ce que Gros Doigt a pu écrire durant sa carrière. »

Meg sourit. « Je sais. Et si tu as besoin, je suis prête à draguer l'imprimeur pour corriger les copies avant publication. »

Jessica éclata de rire. « Et après tu te demandes pourquoi tout le monde te traite de garce dans ton dos. »

« Non ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi tout le monde pense que je vais mal le prendre ? »

« Parce que tu prends toujours tout mal. »

Meg eut une grimace pleine de dents avant de se saisir du dossier qui traînait sur le bureau de Jess .

« Un nouvel article ? » Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la pochette.

Jessica secoua la tête en s'étirant. « Nan. Des recherches que je fais sur un type rencontré lors du procès auquel j'ai assisté la semaine dernière. »

Meg haussa les sourcils en pinçant les lèvres. « Tu fais des enquête sur les gens maintenant ? Oh bon sang il est beau gosse. » Il y avait une photo d'identité dans le dossier, un CV, plusieurs notes prises de la main de Jessica et pas grand chose de plus.

« J'enquête pas sur les gens. Il a parié un dîner que je ne pourrais rien trouver de compromettant sur lui. »

Meg reposa le dossier sur la table et croisa les bras. « Tu as l'intention de te laisser inviter à dîner par un type dont tu viendras de déterrer les vilains secrets ? »

Jessica haussa les épaules. « Tant que je mange... »

« Les filles, je vous paye pas pour bavarder ! » Intervint Crowley qui passait, une pile de papier à la main. D'une façon générale, il avait toujours une pile de papier à la main et toute la rédaction se demandait s'il s'agissait toujours des mêmes feuilles ou s'il travaillait réellement parfois?

Meg fit une grimace dans son dos et se leva.

« Tu m'aides pour ce cas ? » Demanda doucement Jess en désignant le dossier sur lequel s'étalait « S.W. » en grosses lettres soulignées.

« Avec joie, tu sais que j'aime ruiner la vie des gens. Mais il t'en coûtera un milkshake et un récit complet du dîner ! »

« Vendu ! »

##

Construire quoi que ce soit avait quelque chose de périodiquement excitant, et périodiquement désespérant. Les premiers temps de la construction du robot, tout avançait à une vitesse folle, puis tout sembla stagner pendant des mois, presque un an, même si chaque week end ils y travaillaient et avançaient objectivement le projet.

Les dernières étapes avaient cette double qualité qu'elles allaient vite tout en ne changeant absolument rien en apparence à leur projet ce que Benny trouvait extrêmement frustrant. Les réglages et surtout les tests de chaque soudure avant la vraie mise en route du robot prenaient un temps monstrueux même s'ils les faisaient tout les trois de façon quasiment mécanique désormais.

Il commençait à faire froid avec l'arrivée de l'automne mais la chaleur du fer à souder dans sa main l'empêchait de trouver ça trop désagréable pendant que Charlie babillait à propos de Dorothy.

Benny avait vu son amie craquer sur beaucoup de filles au fil des années, elle en parlait chaque fois avec la même excitation de petite fille qui pense avoir trouvé le prince charmant. En l'occurrence la princesse charmante même si, d'après ce qu'il en avait vu, Dorothy aurait été capable de le frapper pour l'avoir mentalement qualifiée de « charmante »

« Attends je comprends pas, ta copine te dit qu'elle est frigide et toi tu trouves ça génial ? » Intervint il finalement. Par dessus l'épaule de Charlie, il vit Dean grimacer ce qui chez lui signifiait que Benny venait de perdre une bonne occasion de se taire.

Charlie roula des yeux en soupirant. « La frigidité est une pathologie qui s'accompagne de signes cliniques spécifiques et d'un profil psychologique étudié par un certain nombre de psychiatres et neurologues. Et Dorothy n'entre pas dans cette catégorie. »

Benny et Dean échangèrent un regard perplexe de part et d'autre du robot.

« Quoi ? » Grogna encore Charlie.

« Tu t'es tapé un médecin sans nous le dire quand tu étais en Californie ? »

«Deux en réalité. » Fit la jeune femme. Elle suivait des doigts les circuits imprimés de la télécommande du robot à la recherche de la coupure qui l'empêchait de fonctionner. « Elles s'engueulaient tout le temps pour savoir qui de la chirurgie réparatrice ou de la neuroscience participait le plus au développement des prothèses synthétiques. » Une petite goutte de conducteur déposée du bout du fer à souder et elle remit le circuit à sa place avant de se rendre compte que ses amis ne répondaient pas. Ils hésitaient manifestement entre le rire et l'incompréhension.

« Des jumelles. » Expliqua-t-elle avec un faux soupir d'agacement.

Le demi sourire de Benny s'élargit jusqu'à faire trois fois le tour de sa tête et il leva en l'air une main dans laquelle Charlie refusa de taper.

« Oh non Benny Bear, d'une ma vie privée ne te regarde pas et tu n'as pas a en être fier pour moi, de deux quand je te parle de ma copine tu es prié de la considérer avec respect. »

Dean avait fait le tour du robot et posé une main compatissante sur l'épaule douloureuse de son ami qui refusait de baisser le bras.

« Tu le sauras pour la prochaine fois. »

Charlie savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du tenir rigueur à Benny de sa maladresse mais elle était encore énervée en arrivant dans la boutique le lundi matin. Elle s'était préparé un café chez elle parce que Dorothy faisait le service du soir ce jour là. Castiel était déjà là, en train de dessiner ce qui s'annonçait comme une pièce assez imposante.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il en guise de salutation.

« Nan, rien, ça va. » Ronchonna-t-elle en accrochant sa veste à l'arrière de la porte de service avant de s'installer à son propre plan de travail. Pendant un moment il n'y eut pas d'autre bruit que le ronronnement de l'ordinateur qu'elle allumait puis elle soupira lourdement. « Arrête de me fixer comme ça ! »

« Dean m'a dit que Benny et toi aviez eut un différent. »

« Dean devrait apprendre à se la fermer une fois de temps en temps. » Grogna Charlie. « J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je voudrais pas te blesser Cas, mais tu n'es pas vraiment la personne vers qui je me tournerais si j'avais besoin de me confier. »

« Je ne suis pas blessé » Répondit le tatoueur. « Mais je tenais à te faire savoir que la situation de Dorothy n'est pas vraiment exceptionnelle, je ne pense pas que ça vous pose réellement de problèmes. »

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? »

Castiel haussa doucement les épaules. « Pas grand chose, j'ai une opinion assez arrêtée sur ma sexualité et elle n'a rien à voir avec celle de Dorothy. Mais pour ce que j'en comprends... Je trouve ça curieusement sain, en un sens. »

« Sain ? »

De l'autre coté de la boutique, Castiel accrocha son regard et hocha la tête. «Elle veut tout ce qui ne peut pas être acheté dans une relation. Au final, elle veut seulement qu'on l'aime sans se sentir obligée d'avoir un contact physique pour ça … C'est probablement plus difficile pour certaines personnes, mais au moins ça oblige les intentions de ses partenaires à être claires. »

Charlie hocha lentement la tête. « C'est un point de vue. »

Une cliente entra, coupant la conversation et ils n'abordèrent plus le sujet jusqu'en milieu d'après midi. Castiel raccompagnait un client en lui récitant les précautions d'entretien de son tatouage tout frais quand Charlie revint avec leurs cafés de l'après midi. Il accepta le sien qu'il laissa refroidir sur son bureau tandis qu'il rangeait les billets qu'on venait de lui donner dans une enveloppe scellée qu'il déposerait plus tard à la banque.

« J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit sur Dorothy. »

« Quel a été le résultat de tes réflexions? » Il avait ouvert son livre de compte pour y inscrire méticuleusement la somme.

« J'en pense que ton opinion est biaisée parce que tu penses à Dean et toi. »

Castiel se tourna vers elle, surpris. « Je t'assure que je parlais de Dorothy. »

« Oui. Mais ce que tu as dit, quelle voulait tout ce qu'on ne peut pas acheter dans une relation. C'est exactement ce que tu as avec Dean, non ? »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Charlie sourit doucement en reprenant une gorgée de café. « Il ne veut rien me raconter, ni à Sam, il dit que ce que vous faites ou ne faites pas, ce n'est pas à lui de le divulguer, que c'est plus ton histoire que la sienne . »

« Il dit ça ? »

« Yeup. Il dit que quoi qu'il se passe entre vous, ça doit venir de toi parce que c'est toi qui a le plus de mal à gérer cette relation. »

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté comme si ça pouvait l'aider à mieux assimiler ce que Charlie lui disait. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme ayant des difficultés relationnelles avant la guerre. Mais à vrai dire, beaucoup de choses étaient différentes « avant la guerre ». « Avant la guerre » référait à une époque révolue dont l'évocation n'était guère plus qu'une perte de temps. A présent, les seuls contacts humains qu'il supportait en dehors de sa famille étaient Dean et Charlie. Plus rarement Sam et par extraordinaire Dorothy ou Benny. Rien que l'évocation des noms était un peu trop pour lui. Il avait passé du temps dans des espaces étroits avec sa garnison. Sur des champs de bataille, entassés dans des dortoirs. Cela ne lui avait posé aucun problème.

Désormais, il devait respirer un grand coup avant d'accueillir un client et planifiait ses expéditions au supermarché aux créneaux horaires où il y aurait le moins de monde.

Avant, Il n'aurait eut aucun problème à nouer une relation amicale et amoureuse avec Dean. Sexe inclus. Maintenant...

« Ce n'est pas la relation que j'ai du mal à gérer. » Se défendit il. « Ce sont mes réactions. »

« Il le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il ne fera rien que tu ne veuilles pas. En soi, je crois qu'il t'offre déjà tout ce que Dorothy attends d'une relation. Le soutien, le respect, l'appréciation mutuelle... C'est carrément la partie la plus difficile en fait. »

Castiel hocha la tête. « Oui, pour la plupart des gens c'est la partie la plus difficile. Pour d'autres, c'est juste évident et simple. »

Il prit une gorgée de son café pour cacher ses réflexions à son amie.

« Tu sais, il nous faudrait une sorcière. On échange. Toi, tu as une relation platonique et réciproquement profitable avec Dorothy, et moi je m'envoie en l'air avec Dean. » S'amusa Charlie.

« Tu consentirais à ça ? » Sourit Castiel.

« Ouais... Dans un univers alternatif où ma vie serait un enfer. »

Quelqu'un de plus spontané aurait ri, Castiel se contenta de sourire.

##

Dean remerciait de tout cœur le mercredi de libre des enfants de la petite classe de lui laisser le temps de s'atteler à ce qui était, au fil des ans devenue une tradition familiale . La date n'était pas fixe, mais le Chili Annuel des Winchester était une soirée à laquelle personne n'avait le droit de déroger et il avait l'intention de profiter de la présence de Sam.

Il avait envoyé le gigantesque animal en mission de ravitaillement et il avait les mains pleines de viande quand le téléphone sonna. Il dut appuyer sur l'écran du bout des ongles pour répondre et mettre le haut parleur. Charlie avait la voix haut perchée et très excitée qu'elle n'employait que quand elle avait des ragots très juteux à raconter.

« Il a mit le jean. LE JEAN DEAN ! »

Elle parlait de Benny. Rien dans l'univers connu ne pouvait faire couiner Charlie comme ça à part LE Jean de Benny. Oui, il méritait trois majuscules, du moins dans l'esprit de ses amis.

« Il vient avec qui ? » Demanda Dean en se rinçant les mains.

« Pamela. »

« Pamela … Attends la copine à moitié cinglée de Dorothy ? »

« Non la copine complètement cinglée de Dorothy. »

Dean s'essuya les mains sur son tablier. « D'où ils se connaissent ? »

« Je les ai peut être un peu présentés. » Admit la jeune femme au bout du fil. « Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils se sautent dessus comme ça ! »

« Ils se sont sauté dessus ? »

« Presque. Elle le regarde comme s'il était cuit presque plus à point que Sam. »

Dean éclata de rire. « Tu sais qu'il y aura ma mère à ce dîner ? Quelle opinion elle aura de moi en voyant mes amis ? »

« Je compte sur la présence de Mary pour les calmer. » Dit Charlie gaiement « Et je te rappelle que Benny lui a déjà vomi sur les pieds. Je vois pas ce qui pourrait encore la choquer après ça. »

Dean hocha la tête même s'il avait conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Au bout du fil, il y eut le tintement de la clochette de la boutique de Charlie et son amie raccrocha en hâte au moment où Sam posait les sacs sur la table.

« Benny vient avec Pamela. » L'informa Dean.

« Wow... Maman va avoir l'impression de se retrouver à l'époque où on était au lycée. »

« A l'époque ou moi j'étais au lycée ! » corrigea Dean. « Toi tu ne ramenais que ton groupe d'étude à la maison. »

« Tu as conscience que tout le monde s'envoyait en l'air dans ce groupe d'étude ? » Sourit son frère.

« Ca, Sammy » rétorqua Dean en pointant sa spatule sur son frère « ça fait partie des choses que je préférais vaguement imaginer sans jamais en avoir confirmation ! »

Sam eut un petit sourire satisfait avant de commencer à déballer les courses tandis que Dean lui donnait des instructions sur comment préparer le meilleur chili du monde. Dans l'esprit de l'aîné des Winchester, ça impliquait manifestement de passer la journée aux fourneaux.

« Au fait, j'ai invité Jessica. »

« Tant mieux, elle est charmante. »Répondit Dean en rectifiant son assaisonnement.

Sam grimaça. « Charmante ? Depuis quand tu emploie ce mot ? »

« Hé ! Crois le ou non, je suis un homme cultivé ! »

Sam hocha la tête. Ce seul mouvement n'aurait pas du pouvoir faire preuve d'autant de sarcasme et lui valut un coup de fourchette sur l'épaule.

##

« Hey maman » Sam dut quasiment se plier en deux pour prendre Mary dans ses bras quand elle ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire.

« Sammy, mon grand. Tu es encore plus maigre que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! »

« Charlie a dit la même chose, qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec mon poids ? » Grogna le jeune homme.

« On sait que tu travailles dur et on s'inquiète pour toi. » Répondit Dean en débarrassant leur mère de sa veste qu'il jeta négligemment sur le canapé.

« Dean ! La patère n'est pas faite pour les autres. » Le tança sa mère.

Avec un faux sourire crispé, Dean ramassa le vêtement et le suspendit à la patère avant de rejoindre Benny dans la cuisine. Le cajun y avait disparu environ dix sept secondes après être entré et plus ça allait, plus l'odeur d'épices se faisait forte dans le salon.

« Ça peut rester comestible s'il continue à tripoter le chili ? » Demanda Jess légèrement inquiète après s'être présentée à Mary.

« Il est de Louisianne. » Brailla Dean depuis la cuisine comme si c'était une explication suffisante.

« Il est cuisinier. » Ajouta Sam.

« Il a mis LE Jean. » Pépia Charlie.

Dorothy éclata de rire devant l'air surpris de Jess et Pamela. C'était tout à fait étrange de ne pas être la seule à ne pas comprendre les sous entendus de ce que disait la rousse et de voir Sam et Dean sourire en même temps qu'elle.

« Quoi ? Il envisageait de venir en kilt ? » Grogna Pamela.

Charlie secoua la tête, entraînée par le rire de Dorothy.

«Charlie l'a obligé à acheter ce jean quand on était à la fac. Il ne le sort que quand il a l'intention de s'envoyer en l'air. » Expliqua Dean qui revenait de la cuisine en portant un plateau de margritas.

« Charmant. » Commenta Jess.

« Blondie, j'ai mis des talons. Tu crois réellement qu'il est le seul à avoir l'intention de s'envoyer en l'air ? » Grimaça Pamela.

Mary souriait en prenant le verre que lui tenait son fils, Charlie était sur le point de sortir pour cacher ses larmes de rire mais la main de Dorothy crispée sur sa cuisse l'en empêchait. Elles se contentèrent de glousser aussi discrètement que possible en étouffant leurs rires dans leurs manches puis leurs boissons.

Pamela poussa Jessica du coude et tira légèrement sur l'encolure de son haut jusqu'à voir la bretelle de son soutien gorge. « Et apparemment on est pas les seuls. »

Cette fois ci ce fut au tour de Dean d'éclater de rire parce que si Jessica baissa les yeux légèrement gênée, Sam, lui, devint carrément tout rouge.

« Je jure que ce sera un miracle si Ben et toi, ne finissez pas dans une partie à quatre avec ces deux là. » Fit il entre deux éclats de rire en désignant son frère et son invitée.

« Je proteste avec véhémence ! » S'exclama Sam.

« Je proteste avec virilité ! » Brailla Benny depuis la cuisine.

« Vous êtes deux là dedans ? »

« Ta gueule Winchester ! »

« Les garçons ! » protesta Mary provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Castiel arriva le dernier en s'excusant de son retard, avec des fleurs pour chacune des femmes présentes. Dean ronchonna parce qu'il n'avait pas de vase, s'attirant un double soupir de Charlie et Sam qui se levèrent en même temps pour trouver de quoi faire tremper les bouquets durant le dîner. Contrairement aux inquiétudes de Jess, le chili était comestible et même bon. Benny ayant réservé une partie de la sauce pour l'épicer selon ses propres critères, il ne piquait pas autant que la jeune femme l'avait craint.

« En Louisianne, on appelle ça de la soupe, Winchester. » Se moqua le cuistot en servant une seconde assiette à son ami.

« C'est le Kansas ici, et ici on aime manger sans avoir l'impression d'avaler l'enfer à chaque bouchée. »

« Tu es faible et lâche c'est tout. » Se moqua l'autre.

« Tout à fait acquiesça » Dean en tirant son assiette loin de la cuillère de sauce épicée que Benny tenait au dessus.

« Envoie ça. » Réclama Pamela en tendant son plat.

« Tu es sure ? C'est vraiment épicé. » hésita Benny en insistant sur le qualificatif. Elle hocha la tête.

« Si c'est bon pour ton ami ça devrait être bon pour moi. »

« Tu n'y as pas goûté. » Grogna Dean. Mais Pamela haussa les épaules et se remit à manger sans paraître perturbée par l'addition de piments dans son plat.

« Faut juste être stupide pour croire que ça rend plus viril de manger épicé. La seule chose que ça fait, c'est t'anesthésier la bouche. » Déclara-t-elle posément en regardant Benny.

« Ce qui est exactement l'effet recherché. » Décréta le cuisinier en se resservant.

Castiel se pencha vers Charlie. « Est ce que j'ai raté quelque chose entre eux ? »

« Quoi qu'on ait raté, je veux pas de détails. »

Il y avait de la tarte aux pommes en dessert et même s'ils avaient tous beaucoup trop mangé, il n'en resta pas une miette. Castiel avait tant redouté cette soirée qu'il fut surpris qu'elle se passe si bien pour lui. Mary lui posa un baiser sur la joue sur le pas de la porte avant de rejoindre Sam qui la raccompagnait chez elle. Elle avait la main sur l'épaule de l'ex militaire et elle prit une seconde de plus pour lui sourire.

« Prenez soin de mon garçon. »

« Votre... heu... je ... » balbutia Castiel. Mary lui serra l'épaule.

« Prenez soin de vous aussi. »

Il était encore tout perplexe quand Charlie, Dorothy et Pamela le dépassèrent en riant à quelque chose que l'une d'elle venait de dire.

« Ça va ? » demanda Dorothy en agitant sa main devant lui. Il hocha la tête et leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de rejoindre Dean resté seul dans la ès le brouhaha des conversations, le son régulier de l'eau qui coulait et le cliquètement des ongles et de la chevalière de son ami sur les assiettes était reposant.

« Ils sont tous partis ? » Demanda Dean en lui tendant d'office un torchon propre. Castiel hocha la tête en commençant à essuyer les assiettes qu'il empilait sur le plan de travail au fur et à mesure. « La soirée n'a pas été trop dure ? Tu n'as quasiment pas dit un mot. » Demanda encore le jeune homme.

« Désolé » s'excusa Castiel. « Ça s'est bien passé... je n'étais juste pas sur de pouvoir le supporter. »

« D'où le retard. »

Castiel acquiesça. Ils finirent la vaisselle en silence, Dean laissant à son ami le temps de se recentrer sur lui même.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? »

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt avec l'air perplexe de celui qui vient de découvrir qu'il allait dire une bêtise.

« Ou tu veux rester ? Sam dort dans la chambre d'ami mais j'ai un canapé... enfin on y dort très mal... au pire j'ai un deuxième oreiller... » Le silence de Castiel commençait à metre Dean mal à l'aise et il espérait très fort que l'autre lui couperait la parole avant qu'il ne dise trop d'idioties pour meubler.

« Charlie dit qu'on a déjà tout d'une relation à part le sexe. »

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi Dean s'attendait et manifestement pas ce que Castiel avait eut l'intention de dire en commençant à parler. L'expression du visage de l'ex militaire aurait été amusante s'il n'avait pas été si mal à l'aise, les lèvres et les paupières pincées dans une attitude qui disait clairement : » et merde ! »

« Elle a raison, au fond. » Sourit Dean. Il s'appuya contre l'évier en finissant de se sécher les mains. « Et si tu veux qu'on pose ça en terme de relation, c'est toi qui en prends la barre. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Quoi qu'on fasse ou ne fasse pas, c'est toi qui en décide. Moi je m'en fiche au fond, tant que je peux passer du temps avec toi je suis content. Pour tout le reste, comment ça évoluera, ou si tu veux qu'on en reste là, c'est toi qui décide. »

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté comme si ça pouvait lui permettre d'avoir un autre angle de vue sur la déclaration de Dean.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

L'autre haussa les épaules. « Parce que tu es sexy et que je ne veux pas te faire peur. »

« La vraie raison, Dean. » Grogna Castiel.

L'instituteur soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu.

« Parce que je sais ce que ça fait, d'avoir eut un but dans la vie et de ne pas l'avoir atteint. J'ai eut la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qui m'a appris que ce n'est pas grave d'échouer tant qu'on continue à avancer. Je suppose que tu es ma bonne action du moment et que j'ai le vague espoir de t'apprendre la même chose. En plus, j'étais sérieux pour le coté sexy. »

Castiel eut un rictus en baissant les yeux sur sa tenue qui, à vrai dire ne le mettait pas réellement en valeur.

« Je crois que je vais rester alors. Uniquement parce que je détesterais faire avorter ta bonne action bien sur. »

« Bien sur. » Sourit Dean.

Castiel s'attendait à paniquer, à sentir son pouls augmenter quand Dean le serra contre lui, à se sentir étouffer dans l'odeur de son after shave. Dire que l'étreinte était totalement agréable aurait été mentir, mais il ne se sentit pas si ma qu'il l'aurait cru.

C'était une sensation difficile à analyser, un mélange d'appréhension et de fierté qu'il traina avec lui le temps d'enlever ses chaussures et sa chemise qu'il disposa proprement sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau de Dean. Une étrange sensation d'irréel quand il enfila un vieux t shirt appartenant à son ami et qui ne sentait que la lessive. Et peu à peu, il s'habitua à 'étrange sensation jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne presque confortable.

Quand Sam rentra, il trouva la porte de la chambre de Dean fermée et seule une discussion étouffée s'en échappait.

Le téléphone à la main, il se rendit dans la chambre d'amis pour se changer.

« Charlie ? Tu me dois vingt dollars, ils dorment dans la même chambre. »

Le gloussement de son amie lui indiqua que pour une fois elle était ravie d'avoir perdu son pari.


End file.
